Naruto Dead Island
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: Naruto has lived a great life in this world, but when he goes to the best holiday island known for his own reasons, but it soon becomes a nightmare of unbelievable horror and death. (On hold)
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless D: A new story and it's a cross between Dead Island and Naruto, believe it or not but I fucking hate zombies, if I watch a film or play a game with them in it I can't sleep properly for awhile. Yet for some reasons I just can't stop watch/playing them, I hope you like it with my sleep compromised. Peace out.

Summary: This is going to have Naruto characters, it's going to have changes on how the game is played like missions and stuff, also all the characters are normal people that can kick ass like normal people. This first chapter is going to be before and the day the island becomes hostile.

* * *

><p>It was mid afternoon and a young man was smiling as he was wearing a sleeveless orange hoodie with a black T-shirt; he was also wearing orange shorts and matching trainers. He saw that his hotel was coming into view and he started smiling, the taxi he was in soon stopped in front of it.<p>

Naruto stepped out of his taxi and stared in amazement at the size of his hotel, it looked like it had a hundred floors and was longer them a football pitch, there was ponds around the hotel. He was excited and quickly paid the taxi driver after he'd taken out his luggage, Naruto then picked it up and started jogging towards the hotel and went though the automatic doors and hurried to the resection desk. "Hello sir, are you here for business or pleasure?" The receptionist asked with a smile.

"Depends on whether I see you again tonight." Naruto grinned.

The receptionist blushed. "Well...we'll see how tonight goes." The reception flirted. "But I've got to work now." She smiles.

"I'm here for fun and to see some old friends." Naruto smiled.

"Well I hope you have fun then." She says. "Can I have you name please?" She asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He smiles. "And yours is?" He asked.

"Sara." She smiled and started looking through the computer for his name; once she saw it she went to get his card to his room and handed it to him. "I hope you enjoy you stay."

"I would if you come with me." Naruto said and lend against the desk.

"I really wish I could...but there's a line." She pointed, he looked back to see a long line behind him.

"Sorry, oh and before I go, do I need to bring money to get drinks in this place?" He asked.

"No sir, with the price of this hotel, everything's free of charge." Sara smiled.

Naruto smirked. "Great, I'll see you later." Naruto nodded and left to find his room number on his card, she saw that he was on one of the higher floors and went to the elevator and press the floor he needed to go.

A short while later and the doors open and he walks out and nearly bumped into a girl that look around the age of 9 and what looked like her parents. "Sorry about that, she's excited about the holiday." The father said.

"It's alright; I'd probably be the same after I'm done unpacking." Naruto grinned making the man laugh.

"Well don't be too loud." The man smiled and entered the elevator with his family.

Naruto saw the doors close and then turned to see the view in front of him and stared in amazement, the view was magnificent, and he felt like he was the luckiest bastard on this world. He hears some people talking nearby. "I'm telling you, I've heard that there's some weird disease that's going around on this island."

"And I'm telling you that it's just an overreaction, it's probably just the flu that a hypochondriac got." The other one said.

"But what if it isn't?" The worried person asked.

"Then we'll have to party harder while we're still free!" The second person cheered, the worried person said nothing and followed his friend.

Naruto shrugged it off and walked into the halls; he then took a left and followed the hallway until he reached his room. Naruto went to his door and open it; he walked in and was happily pleased by the size of it. Once he was done admiration his room he threw his luggage onto his bed and walked to the TV and turned it on and grabbed the remote, he then jumped and landed on the unoccupied side of his bed and looked at the TV. "Boring, boring, gay, news, boring." Naruto said as he flicked through the channels. "News, cartoons, boring...really boring, gay, Nenja Samejon, bori-" Naruto said but turned back to the channel with Nenja Samejon. "Nenja Samejon...live porno...and on this island...kick ass!" Naruto cheered.

He watches the TV for a few minutes until the door knocks and he quickly turns of the TV and goes to answer the door, once he opens it he sees one of the bellboys standing there. "Sorry to disturb you sir, but I've been paid a handsome tip to ask anyone that's in the hotel if they wish to participate at a pool party." He says.

Naruto smirked and quickly closed the door and a few seconds later when the bellboy thought that was a no that Naruto swung the door open and was wearing baggy orange swim shorts and a plain white T-shirt while he left half his belonging around his room. "I'll go for sure and here." Naruto says handing him a small sum of money, which is a lot to normal people. "There's a tip for telling me and a little extra if you can tidy my room and lock up." Naruto says while pocketing his door card.

"Y-Yes sir." The bellboy said and watched Naruto run off and he quickly entered his room to tidy up.

Xxxxx

Naruto had made his way to the very large swimming pool and saw several women in not so leaving much to the imagination bikinis. 'I'm sure as hell glad that I came down here.' Naruto grinned; he then made his way to the bar to get a beer and possibly someone's room number before going for a swim. "Give me whatever your finest beer is please." Naruto asked the barman.

The barman nodded and gave it to him; another man came next to Naruto. "Can I have lemonade and two glasses of champagne?" He asked and the barman nodded and went to get them; Naruto looked and saw the man with the girl from the hotel.

"Hey, how's it going?" Naruto asked.

The man turned to him and looked at him for a second before going. "You're the one my daughter nearly ran into right?" He asked.

"That's right." Naruto smiled. "So what brings you to paradise?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's my ten year anniversary with my wife and we came here with our daughter." The man said with a smile. "What about you?" He asked.

"I'm here to see some old friends and have as much fun as possible." Naruto smiled.

"Here you are sir." The barman said and placed a bottle of lemonade and two glasses of champagne in front of him.

"Thank you." The man says and takes his drinks. "It's been nice talking to you." He says to Naruto.

"You too." Naruto waved and started drinking his beer.

Xxxxx

Several minutes pass and Naruto's talking to a lovely young lady. "So anyway, that's when I got caught by the police, and that taught me to never hide in the car that you turned over." Naruto smiled.

"I can't believe you were that drunk." The woman laughed.

"Yeah well...I don't really remember it but I've got it on video." Naruto grins.

"Really?" The woman laughed and then looked at him. "You wanna go for a swim?" She smiled.

"Seeing you wet and in water..." Naruto thought for a second. "That will be better than seeing you dry and on land, I might even wet you up myself later on." Naruto smiled seductively, making her blush as they made their way to the pool, Naruto took of his white T-shirt showing his well toned body, he took out his wallet and wrapped it up in the shirt and placed it nearby and dived in, the woman had a deeper blush as she saw his body. "Come on!" Naruto laughed as he started swimming backwards.

The woman smirked and dived in after him and began swimming towards him until she manages to reach him, Naruto smirked and dived under the water, grabbing her and lifting her above the water, the woman screamed in surprise and Naruto chuckled as he dropped her. "You're gonna get it!" The woman laughed when she was back to normal and swam after him.

Xxxxx

Several hours pass and Naruto has been drinking with the lovely woman since then, it was in the dead of night and Naruto was very tipsy at the moment, but better than his lady friend because she was completely smashed. "I was going ta tell you something..." The woman slurred. "You look like someone I know..." She said.

"Is it me?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah!" The woman yelled. "That's who you look like!"

"I thought so." Naruto laughed.

Music started playing a different song and the woman cheered. "This is my song! Let's dance-" She said as she tried to walk but lost her footing, fell to the floor and slept.

"Something tells me that she's had enough..." The barman laughed as he saw one of the employees help her up and walked to the hotel. "What about you?" The barman asked.

"I'm alright, now could you get me a couple of beers?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Depends on how many you see of me." The barman chuckles.

"Two..." Naruto grinned and handed him a large tip.

"Alright then mate." The barman said while taking the money and gave him two bottles.

"Come on people! Party at the hotel discotheque room!" Someone yelled and hurried towards the hotel.

"...Well...it's been a lovely afternoon...I think I'll go make a fool out of myself." Naruto said as he took a swig of beer and stumbled towards the hotel.

Xxxxx

Naruto pushed the door open with his shoulder because he was holding two now empty bottles of beer and slowly mad his way to the bar and placed the empty bottles on the counter and made his way to the dance floor.

Naruto started dancing very drunk like while bumping into people and was also making his way to the stage where a rapper was rapping; he got up onto the stage and saw the discotheque was full of people. Naruto didn't really notice them because his vision was impaired at the moment and he grabbed another bottle of alcohol that was next to him and drank it, he saw the rapper still rapping but held up a middle ringer up at him. Naruto got angry and tossed the bottle at him but missed by a mile and the rapper just pushed him hard and Naruto fell of the stage hard, he hit the floor hard and people started picking him up to make sure he's alright.

Naruto just shrugged them off and lost his footing again but fell on his arse, Naruto sat there for a short while until the bouncer came up to him. "I think you've had enough Sir, tell me your room number and I'll make sure you get there safely-" He began but someone jumped on his back and started to bite his neck, making blood shot out and splattered on Naruto's face, he was too pissed to know what was going on.

Naruto then just got up rather clumsily and made his way out of the discotheque but grabbed another bottle of alcohol from the bar before leaving. He stumbled around to find a bathroom and entered, not paying much attention to anything and went to the sink to wash his face, he then turned to see a woman on the floor with another woman checking on her. "Are you alright Miss?" The one on top asked, Naruto walked forward and saw pills on the floor and grabbed a handful. "What are you doing here Sir? Get out! This is the ladies room!" She yelled.

Naruto shrugged and pocked the pill as he made his way out, he then bumped into something hard and looked to see a black security guard looking serious, and Naruto just grinned. "Wrong...room..."

Xxxxx

Naruto walked to his room, stumbling around with the security guard helping him along to make sure he doesn't hurt himself, once they got there, Naruto smiled. "Why thank you...my good man, what's your name again?" Naruto asked.

"It's Ken." The black security guard smiled.

"Then I thank you Ken...otherwise I'd have lost my way and sleep in someone else's bed...preferably one with a sexy woman..." Naruto smirked.

Ken laughed and opened his door for him. "Alright sir, go to bed and I hope you feel good in the morning." He said.

"Wait a second..." Naruto said, reaching for some money inside his wallet, he then handed it to Ken. "Here's a tip for being such a lovely man..." Naruto laughed.

"Sorry sir, but I can't take that." Ken smiled.

"I insist..." Naruto said and placed it in his hand; he then turned and swung the door closed while yelling. "Tip the security!" The man shrugged and placed the money in his pocket and left.

Naruto slowly made his way to his bed and took out the pills he found on the floor and placed them all in his mouth, he then took a swig of what was left in his bottle of booze, all went black and Naruto fell to the floor with a thump.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, feeling the pain of the largest handover he's ever had. "Either I drank too much...or I was hit by a car..." Naruto whispered in pain, he slowly tried to sit up but cringed in pain. "Oh god, definitely car." He said and lay back down.

After half an hour Naruto rose while cringing in pain but stood all the same. "Never again." He mumbles, going to the mini fridge and took out a bottle of water and drunk its contents and left the bottle on the side, he quickly dressed in yesterdays clothes consisting of an orange hoodie, shorts, trainers and a black T-shirt and made his way out of his room. Looked to his left and saw the room at the end with the door wide open and saw two pairs of legs laid on the floor. "At least I wasn't the only one to get pissed and sleep on the floor." Naruto smirked and started walking to the right. He couldn't help but notice that there were a few luggage carts in the hallway.

Naruto didn't pay much attention to them until they blocked his path, Naruto shrugged and squeezed though them and continued walking. 'I don't think I'm the only one that got crazy last night.' Naruto thought, finding it a bit more confusing.

He then turned to the right and found luggage everywhere, he then made his way to the stairs and found the way blocked and was now growing concerned. "I must have missed the excitement." He thought aloud.

He then walked outside to the balcony with even more luggage and then smiled, never getting over the view of this place and walked forward to lean against the railing. He then heard noises that sounded like screaming or fighting and looked around; he was then startled when he saw someone falling from above and then another one fell screaming and bleeding, he then quickly made his way to an elevator but found all of them out of used. Other than one with the doors wide open and the elevator roof showing, with sparks shooting out of the sides to show that it's broken.

Naruto just shrugged and went to it, thinking that he could fix it and get out of this place before something bad happens, he saw the elevator hatch and opened it, and he saw no one inside and dropped in it. He really did regret it afterward because the elevator then started falling at great speed; he was in the corner screaming. "Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit!" Over and over again until it stopped forcefully and made him slam into the ground, he looked up to see people standing near the entrance and charged at him just before the elevator collapsed again and left him in darkness.

Naruto stood and wondered what had just happened until he heard a voice. "I can see you through the camera. Are you alright? No shakes? Fever? Chills?" He asked.

"No...Just a large hangover and a migraine caused by the elevator." Naruto mumbles.

"Well that's better than the others symptoms dumbass; I'll tell you who I am later because right now we gotta to get you the hell out of there. Do exactly as I say, okay? You've gonna have to trust me." The voice said.

"Keep it down; I've got a bloody hangover." Naruto says and holds onto his head.

"I'm trying to save your life dumbass, and trust me, that's the least of your troubles, you've gotta get hold of a weapon. Search in the maintenance storage room by the end of the corridor, I'd move if I were you. Now!" The voice yells and the door open up, having to make him crouch to get through.

Naruto is on a different level but he doesn't know which because there's blood covering the floor number, he look around and sees blood and bags everywhere. "What the hell happened here?" Naruto asks aloud and makes his way left into the building, only to see blood everywhere as he got deeper and soon found what remained of two people and felt like throwing up.

He held his stomach contents and started walking into the corridor, once he was half way through the voice came again. "Ah shit! It's the infected! Run! Run to for the storage room!" He yells.

Naruto looked confused and stepped to the side out of the luggage carts way to see what he was talking about, after a few seconds there were screams and he saw people charging towards him. "Shit!" Naruto yells and starts running down the hall away from them and ran through the now open hallway.

Naruto's heart was beating faster than anything he could think of, then again all he could think of was outrunning the infected at the moment. "Just a bit farther!" The voice yells.

Naruto saw the door wide open and prayed that he'd make it; he rushed past the door and slammed it shut and held onto the handle, making sure they don't get in, knowing a second later they could have got in if he hadn't shut the door. "That was too close." He said but heard a noise behind him and looked, only to see a zombie smash his face and knocking him out in the process.

Xxxxx

Naruto kept on losing consciousness after he wakes up, his first sight was to see a few people around him, checking on his injuries but he didn't get enough time to get a good enough look of them before passing out again.

Xxx

He eyes slowly opened by hearing a conversation. "The guy said no. You heard what he said."

Another voice comes. "Do you hear what's going on out there? Do you want one inside here!" He yelled but Naruto passed out again.

Xxx

The next time he opens his eyes he sees a greyish guy fall on him and bit him, but Naruto passes out in pain.

Xxx

"I'm doing it!" Naruto hears a voice come, he opens his eyes to see a man in a red shirt and a baseball bat in his hands and a guy in a green shirt standing next to him, hard to say because everything's blurry.

"No! Fuck no! It moved!" The man in green said.

"Didn't I bloody tell you?" The other man says.

"No! Wait!"

"Hey? Can you hear me? Do you understand what I'm saying? Nod your head. Nod your bloody head damn it!" The red man yells, now raising the bat higher. "I'm not asking you again..." He says.

Naruto now knew what the hell was going on and quickly nodded in fear. "Yes I bloody well hear you, you nutter!" He yells.

"Oh thank god..." The man relaxed and lowered the bat; Naruto started to sit up feeling pain in his head and arm and saw a bit mark on his arm. "I'm a doctor. I'm not a bloody executioner." The man said as he walked away.

Naruto stood and saw a few people in the room and wondered where the hell he was. "Sweet Mary mother of Jesus, do you know how close we came to bashing your head in?" The man in green asked.

"I'm guessing an arm swing." Naruto said.

"Exactly." He said. "By the way, I'm Dominic, the lovely man that nearly bashed your head in is Jack, and this lady is Anna-" Dom began to introduce everyone in the room including the woman in the corner praying.

"We don't need to introduce ourselves." Jack yelled, pinching his nose, Naruto just looked at him and saw a small hallway with a man wearing green cursing on a chair. "Do you know your blood type?" Jack asked.

"Umm...–O" Naruto replied, a little confused by this.

"So people with –O can't get the disease...great, because we had some bloody black guy who got bit yesterday but didn't turn, but he's in too much shock to help out and has been in the bathroom since then." Jack said.

"What the hell's going on!" Naruto yelled.

"Someone's got to help him!" A woman yelled from the other room. "They're going to kill them!" Naruto just then left the bedroom and a woman in a green bikini looks at him in fear. "Those things came after us, Shikamaru and two others went outside to kill them..." She said in fear.

Naruto looked to see two people at the door. "What is it that 'you' think I should do!" The man with the blue hat yells.

Naruto walked up to them. "What the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked while getting annoyed that he still doesn't know what everyone is frightened of.

"You've got to help them! They're the ones that saved your life! You owe them your life!" The woman in the red bikini yells at Naruto.

"Are you joking? He can't go out there unarmed and with no one covering his back!" The man at the yelled.

"But you saw that he got bitten, but he didn't turn! He's the only one who can't get infected!" The woman yelled at the man.

"But I was just told that people with –O blood can't get the infection." Naruto said.

They looked in disbelief. "Does anyone else have –O blood?" The woman yelled.

"Umm...I-I do..." A woman with long black hair, strange white eyes, strangely pale skin like it's never hit the sun while wearing a smart work dress raised her hand.

"Great! Help out the men that saved your life as well!" The woman yelled and threw her a plank of wood.

"Are you joking? We can't just send people that can't fight to fight something I still don't know what!" Naruto said.

"I-I actually h-have been train t-to f-fight." She said.

"Great! Now grab that paddle and get ready!" The hysterical woman yells while Naruto just got annoyed by still not knowing what the hell's going on.

Naruto sighed and did so and was at the door with the lady in the smart dress. "Alright, but this is fucking crazy man." The man at the door said and leaned against the door, ready to open it. "On three...one...two...fuck it three!" He yells and swings the door open and Naruto rushes out to see two men fighting against half a dozen zombies, Naruto stared in disbelief that there were actual zombies.

The one to the left had black hair that resembled a pineapple, and was wearing a red T-shirt and brown shorts; the man had managed to smash a zombie's head with a tire iron, killing it only to hold back another one and luckily managing to avoid a zombie with a poor sense of direction.

The one to the right was a very big, fat man with wild long brown hair, he was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, Naruto saw him push a zombie away and then smashed a zombie's skull that was on the ground with his foot before turning his attention to the third.

Naruto heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see a seventh zombie behind him and punched him, making him fall of the walkway and land on the soft sand. 'Damn it! Not again!' Naruto cursed, but was then left blank minded when he saw two more zombies eating the remains of a third man that he didn't notice, Naruto looked up to see the zombie fall to the ground and see the woman in the dress holding a now bloody plank. "Great! Now for more!" Naruto yelled and quickly got up.

Naruto charged to the left and slammed the paddle against the zombie that was attacking the pineapple haired guy; he looked surprised at first but then elbowed the third undead in the face before grabbing the tire iron. He spun around at full speed and smashed the undead's skull, killing it and Naruto smashed the second zombie's brains out, Naruto looked over to see the woman still on the walkway and smashed the zombie that she knocked down head off while it was standing back up like it was a golf ball.

The two undead that were feasting on the third man turn their attention to the woman and Naruto runs to help her, she kicks one of them in the head, making it fall backward as Naruto smashed the skull of the other one's head, smashing the paddle now. Naruto saw the one that the woman knocked down trying to get back up and he started stamping on its head to crush it and did after three stamps.

Naruto looked to see if the big guy is alright and saw him holding the zombie up by the neck with one hand while beating it with his free hand, he also saw the pineapple head guy smash the brains of the last undead and sighed. "Are you guys alright?" Naruto called as he saw the big guy crush the zombie's throat and drop it.

The pineapple haired guy looked at Naruto and quickly pulled out a knife and threw it, Naruto moved and heard it stab something and looked to see the third man fall back down. "That the last of them? Good...that was a drag..." He says. "Poor Marty, he was a good guy, always wanted to help." He says.

"Mind telling me who you are and what the hell is going on around here!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm Shikamaru, this here's Choji and we're the guys who saved your troublesome life, I hope you don't mind telling us your name." Shikamaru says, looking tired.

"It's Naruto, and that still doesn't explain what's going on here!" Naruto yelled.

"The island has been overrun by zombies, we're one of the lucky groups that survived the start of the outbreak...but we're not sure if anyone else is alive out there apart from a friend of mine with his group and a man on the radio." Shikamaru says and walks into the pool house, followed by Choji.

Naruto shrugged and looked at the woman in the dress. "I'm Naruto, what's yours?" He asked.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga." She stutter, slightly scared by seeing dead bodies.

"Hinata Hyuga...have we met somewhere?" Naruto asked as he got up on the walkway.

"Y-Yes, we knew e-each other from s-school." She stuttered.

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't recognise you there." Naruto smiled as he walked in with her and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Okay people, first chapter and I hope you liked it, review please. Peace out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepless D: Second part up, I hope you're enjoying it, Warning, this will be a long compared to how short it actually is in the game, also the missions and people that would have appeared in the game later are showing now so I don't have to go back and forth, plus this will have my cool twist in the game/story. Peace out.

* * *

><p>A short while passes and Shikamaru has been trying to get a signal from the radio, everyone seemed more calm and Naruto was talking to Hinata about their past, just to forget the horror of this place. As Shikamaru was giving up, a voice came from the radio. "Are you there? Hello? Can you hear me? Shit...hello?"<p>

Shikamaru picked up the walkie attached to it (one of those CB radios things). "We were just attacked...listen, your friend from the hotel is awake. You were right about him being immune to this troublesome thing...if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have made it, maybe now we can hold out until help arrives." Shikamaru says.

"There is no help! This thing can't be stopped! I saw how it took my wife and I don't have hope for my family, you need to get out of there and I can help you. I can arrange for transport, by air, by sea, but first you'll have to get here, to me!" The voice says.

Shikamaru looked cross. "Listen, I have many sick and injured here, not to mention they're crazy with fear! Tell me where you are...where are you!" Shikamaru yells, but received no reply. "Are you there? Hello? Hello! Man what a drag..." He said.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"Got no clue, but he's the one that told us you were in trouble at the hotel...he said you had a resistance to this thing, and judging by those bite marks, I'm guessing he was right...but as troublesome as that was I took a few volunteers to go get you, we found you and managed to jack a car, a Chevy truck and a van." Shikamaru grinned. "But they're in need of a bit of repairing."

"Okay...but that doctor said there's another guy that got bitten and he's fine." Naruto said. "And it may turn out that Hinata may also be immune to this shit."

"Well, at least there are two of you, and as for the other guy...he's gone into shellshock so he's no help." Shikamaru sighs. "Anyway, we've got a monsoon coming and I don't think we'll last long in this place...so we've got to fix those vehicles and get to the lifeguard station...but we need an access card to get in and I had one, but I left it at my home."

"So...you want me...to go out there...and get a card which has god knows how many zombies between here and there?" Naruto asked.

"I would go myself, but people here need my help...you can ask for help from anyone, and you and your girlfriend are immune to this thing so you won't die from a bite...but you won't live if you're torn to shreds." Shikamaru said.

"Girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"Her." Naruto pointed at Hinata.

"Oh...we're not dating or anything." Naruto said.

"Whatever you say man." Shikamaru said and leaned against the table.

Naruto sighed. "Fine...what the number?" He asked.

"Number 11, it should be easy to find." He replies. "And if you find anything that could help like food and water or any survivors, help them and bring them here if you can." Shikamaru says, feeling guilty on not checking for everyone near his home.

Naruto turned to Hinata. "Do you wanna come and help me?" He asked.

"W-What...umm...s-sure..." She said, scared but she felt that she was needed and didn't want to disappoint.

"I'll come to." Choji said and walked up to them.

"You sure? Do you know if you're immune?" Naruto asked.

"He isn't." Jack said as he walked into the room. "I was his doctor and I know that his blood isn't –O, if he's bitten, then he's done for." He says.

"I don't mind, I used to be a security guard and fought against hordes of fans." Choji chuckled.

"If he's willing, then I'll take him." Naruto said.

"Be careful Choji." Shikamaru said, gaining a nod from him.

"I'll check to see if there are any weapons." Naruto said and walked into the back room.

He found a baseball bat and a guy called Steven gave him a crowbar if he helps find a woman named Maggie and tells him where she is and Naruto agreed.

Naruto got back to the other two and asked them what they're going to use, showing the two weapons. "I-I don't k-know." Hinata said.

"I don't need one, I'm better with my fists." Choji says, showing his fists that had knuckledusters.

"Here, take the crowbar." Naruto said, handing it over to Hinata.

"Alright, I know where Shikamaru's house is so follow me." Choji said while picking up a small empty bag back and threw it at Naruto and picked up a bigger one and went outside, soon followed by the other two.

Naruto and Choji put on the back packs as they walked on the beach until they looked to the left, seeing a long flight of stairs. "Is it up there?" Naruto asked, hating the thought of having to go up.

"Yeah." Choji said and started climbing the stairs.

They climbed it for a minute and when they reached the top they saw a zombie standing there and it saw them and charged, they just stepped out of its way and nearly laughed as the zombie fell down the stairs and smash through the railing, sending it falling to its death. "That was easy..." Naruto said.

They stood there on to looking at Choji. "W-Where do we go n-now?" Hinata asked.

"Well...if we head straight, then we'll be going through the middle into the open and that'll be the fastest way to get there." Choji said.

"Alright then..." Naruto said and began walking.

The two followed and saw a dead body and left it be and managed to get to the swimming pool area, they soon saw an undead person getting up off the floor to the right and Naruto kicked the zombie back down and smashed its head. He then looked left and saw a row of houses and then turned right to see a few undead eating some dead bodies, he thought for a minute as he saw a bar on the opposite end of the pool. "W-Which way now?" Hinata asked.

"You two go through the houses while I go through the dead and look through the bar over there." Naruto pointed. "I'll go around and see you later." Naruto grinned.

"Are you sure?" Choji asked, but Naruto just walked towards the small group of zombies. "Well come on Hinata, we'll check to see if there's anything we need." Choji says and walk towards the houses.

Naruto lifted the bat as the dead saw him and began charging at him, he just swung his bat and smashed the first zombies head and did the same again and again with the others, once they were dead he looked to the right and saw a house. He walked up knocking and checking if there was anyone in or anyway in there but found none, but he did hear some moaning and knew there were zombies in there and didn't want to go any further.

He then made his way to the bar, killing more zombies as he hurried along, killing all that he could see until he got to the bar, he saw a dead man leaning against the bar and Naruto sighed and went into the building. Once he got there he entered the building and looked around and found a couple of tinned food, drinks and bottles of alcohol, he put them in his bag and saw a knife, he picked it up and pocketed it as he walked out of the building. Something grabbed him and Naruto saw a zombie going to bite him, Naruto stopped it and was trying to push it away from him. "Fuck you!" Naruto yelled and punched the zombie and saw it smash its head on the counter, he saw blood pore out of the now dead undead. 'That was close...' He sighed and quickly walked toward the houses to the others.

Xxx

After a quick minute he sees them making their way to the next house, they saw him and waved. "Did you find anything?" Choji asked, looking around.

"Only a few things in the bar and now dead zombies...what about you?" Naruto asked.

"No luck, the two houses were locked and we couldn't find a way in, either it's a good thing or a bad thing." Choji said as they walked to the next house and saw the front door open. "I think we found something..." He said and Naruto nodded and went in carefully.

He walks out. "No one in the front room-" He said but a sound was heard from the back room, the three prepared for the worst and made their way to the back to see a woman on the bed, a couple of cameras and someone getting up. "They just don't give up..." Naruto sighs and quickly smashed the one that was getting up's head and looked at the woman on the bed and couldn't help but laugh. "Fucking hell, Nenja Samejon's dead and tied up." He says.

The other to look to see a zombie tied by the wrist to the bed trying to kill them. "W-Who's Nenja Samejon?" Hinata asked.

"A famous porno actress." Naruto says. "Shame that she's dead...but at least we know she died the way she lived...fucked because she was tied up." He says and walks to the bathroom to see if there's anything important. "And there's a dead one in here!" He yells and walks back into the room while putting a bottle of alcohol in his bag. "Is anyone going to kill her?" Naruto asked while pointing at the undead Nenja Samejon.

"...I'll do it." Choji said and stands on the bed and starts smashing the woman's skull with his boot, Hinata felt sick and left the room and Naruto walked out with her.

"Are you alright Hinata?" He asked as he saw her breathe heavily.

"I-I don't k-know, a-all this k-killing...I w-want it t-to be normal a-again." She says, tears in her eyes.

"Hey...we're not killing them; we're just...re-killing them." Naruto said, not sure how to calm her down.

"B-But...they s-still look l-like people...h-how d-do you d-do it?" She asked.

"Well...I just think if we don't kill them, then they will kill me or someone else." Naruto says, not really knowing how he is but trying to comfort her. "Think of it as self defence...or that you're putting them out of their suffering." Naruto said.

Noises could be heard coming from outside and saw to see about 8 zombies rushing towards them, Naruto cursed and moved Hinata behind him. "Choji! We've got company!" Naruto yells.

"You arsehole Naruto!" Choji yelled and fell on the floor with a large thump; they looked to see the woman that Naruto saw in the bathtub on top of him trying to rip his throat out. "You didn't check to see if it was dead did you!"

"Shit! Hinata help him while I make sure these bastards don't get through!" He yells and charges at the undead and slams his foot in the one in front, making it fall backwards into the others.

Hinata quickly entered the bedroom to help Choji while Naruto was keeping the zombies busy, hitting them with the bat, kicking them, but was getting punched and scratched from them. One of the undead tackled him and bit into his arm and Naruto cursed in pain, but the undead's skull was smashed in by a tire iron and dropped dead, he looked to see Hinata and Choji fighting the rest of them and Naruto swung his leg to snap one of their legs before getting up. The three kept pushing the zombies down and stomped, smashed and crushed them until they were all dead again, but Hinata had her eyes closed and kept swinging at the dead.

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the shoulders to stop her and she did so, looking scared and tears in her eyes. "Well done Hinata." Naruto smirked, Hinata saw his wound and looked scared again and tried to find something to stop the bleeding.

"Here." Choji said and threw her some bandages from his bag pack and went to look around the house for anything useful.

"T-Thank you." She said and went to tend to Naruto, after a minute his arm was bandaged; Naruto thanked her and looked to see Choji done looking around and putting away a camera.

"Did you just take the film of Nenja Samejon?" Naruto asked.

"This will be worth a lot of money to the right person." Choji said in defence. "I need money to buy food."

"We're at death's door; do you really need to eat?" Naruto asked.

"It's for when we escape." Choji told him.

"...Did you find anything else?" He asked, not caring anymore.

"A few batteries, drinks, alcohol and power bars." Choji said and looks outside to see if it's all clear and waves them to follow.

Xxx

They walk and checked the next few buildings but they were all locked and they started hearing something that sounded like fighting, they moved quickly, seeing a house down a flight of stairs under siege, nearly smashed through the front door. "Get the fuck out of here you fucking zombies!" They hear someone yell and the closest undead to the door fell backwards with a knife in its head.

"I'm guessing a survivor." Naruto says.

"We better help him." Choji says and charges and knocks down a couple of undead, Naruto and Hinata followed closely and smashed the others on the head, a short scuffle later and the undead were dead once again.

"Holy shit, I thought I was done for just now...but you just saved my ass...by the way, I'm Steve." The man said.

"I remember you; you're the guy that didn't want to come with us because you said that Shikamaru didn't seem too worried about everyone." Choji said.

"Yeah...not one of my best decisions..." Steve said.

"You can come with use if you want." Naruto said. "We're going to be moving everyone to the lifeguard station sooner or later."

"...Hmm...You look more like someone I can trust...so okay." He said and moved some of the stuff out of the way.

"We still need supplies for everyone." Choji said.

"You can come in and take whatever you need, I'll just take a weapon and if things get too rough, I'm leaving." Steve says.

"Deal." Naruto says and enters the house. "Mind helping carry stuff?" He asked, after a couple of minutes both of them get out with two very full bags and Steve holding a paddle. "We hit the jackpot here Choji."

"Really? How much food was in there?" Choji asked.

Naruto looked for a second and said. "About a dozen tins of food." Naruto said.

"...What the hell was in there?" Choji asked.

"Mostly booze and drinks." Steve answered. "I also took the radio because it's apparently stronger than yours."

"Yeah, we got a message from one person trying to talk to another asking for insulin, but it cut out before we could respond." Naruto says as he walks up the long flight of stairs to the left.

Xxx

Everyone went up seeing two more houses, the closest one was locked while the furthest one. "That's Shikamaru's place." Choji says.

They walked towards it and stood in shock seeing several dead zombies and a bloody man in a more bloody pool crying. "What the fuck happened?" Naruto said aloud, knowing the others were on the same lines.

Hinata walked up to the man who was crying. "...My wife...my dad...my own fucking brother. Jesus Christ...what else could I do? Let them kill me?" The man cried.

"I-It's a-alright." Hinata touched his shoulder.

"I had no choice!" He cried.

"A-Are you g-going to b-be alright?" She asked.

"I don't want to be alone..." He whimpered.

"You can come with us." Naruto said, feeling sorry for the guy.

Choji went to Shikamaru's door and pushed it open. "Shit! We've got a zombie in here!" He yells and Naruto looked and saw the thing getting up; he started charging and smashed its head back onto the ground.

"Done, stay here while I go check the back room." Naruto says and starts walking to the door to find it locked, he curses and quickly smashes the door down, he adventures forward, looking around but found no sign of a key-card. He moved towards the back room and sees the card on the draws, he grins and moves forward but was tackled to his left and he slammed into the wall, he looked to see a zombie trying to bite him, but Choji had grabbed onto it from behind. The zombie was trying to break free but Naruto got up and quickly smashed its head and Choji just dropped it. "Thanks Choji." Naruto said.

"No problem." He said and picked up the key-card and pocketed it. "Should we still search for food?" Choji asked.

"Yeah, there should be more houses near here right?" Naruto asked.

"...Yeah, but they could all be locked." Choji said as he left the building. "But there is a bar nearby; it could have food in it."

"Alright, come on everyone! We've got to get more food." Naruto yells making Steve and Hinata walk up to them with the bloody man in. "Did you get his name?" Naruto asked.

"H-His name's T-Ted." Hinata stutters.

"Okay, we'll be quick okay Ted?" He asked him.

"Yeah...sure..." He replies.

The group started making their way up the stairs nearby and saw the bar, and they heard the undead moaning up there, everyone had their weapons ready and went up there. They couldn't see any zombies until they moved around the bar and found them all near the entrance of the door, the zombies saw them and charged at them, they easily dispatched them until they heard a screech of anger that sounded like a woman. "Shit! It's the infected!" Choji yells.

They looked to see someone charging at them and Naruto got his bat ready and swung it at the female infected, sending half its head flying and body collapsed to the ground. "That was easy..." Naruto said, but saw that his bat was now dented.

"Where the hell am I?" Someone asked, they saw the door to the bar open slightly and they see a man standing there, even the smell of blood and rotting flesh couldn't cover the smell of alcohol from him. "Oh now I remember, I was chased in here by some bloody nutters...I managed to lock them out but I had to kill the barman, the crazy git was trying to bite me. But after that I didn't have much food but a hell of a lot to drink...but that's gone now...could you give me something to drink?" He asked. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Umm...sure but who are you?" Naruto asked.

"The names Stanley...and as for the booze you said you'll give?" He asked.

Naruto took out a few bottles and gave them to him. "Oh thanks mate...I'm not much for moving around too much, but I'll stay here to keep this place secure...and here." He said and handed him a small bag, Naruto looked to see a knife, a couple of cans of food and a wallet.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Naruto asked, but the man slammed the door and everyone heard him throw up. "I'll take that as a no."

"Aren't we supposed to save people?" Choji asked.

"He was too pissed to not die, and once he's sobered up he'll use the radio I saw in there to ask for help." Naruto said and started walking towards some unexplored houses.

Xxx

They made it there with only a few encounters of the undead, they found bungalow 13 and it was unlocked, they looked in to see someone slumped on the sofa. They walked in, making sure there are no zombies nearby and Naruto saw the guy was dead, and Choji then noticed something near him. "There's a gun." He says, they looked to see a revolver and was surprised.

"I think he killed himself." Naruto said, picking up the revolver and checked to cartridge. "It only has 4 shots left." Naruto says and takes out the used one and closed it again. "We should move." Naruto says and everyone did so.

They checked the next house but found nothing but money and some food; they then reached the next one and opened it, surprised to see a dead zombie on the ground. "I think someone's here..." Choji said.

They walked to the next room to find a man and a woman sitting at the back with another dead zombie on the ground. "So much blood..." The woman said in fear.

Naruto walked up to them. "Hey, we're here to help, we need you to-" He began but the man shot up and started swinging a weapon, trying to kill him, they were shocked by this and Naruto defended himself and smashed the man's weapon occupied hand and the smashed his head.

"W-Why did h-he do that?" Hinata asked in horror.

"Maybe he was bloody crazy already." Steve said.

"No, he was confused...and was trying to defend the girl when I got near." Naruto said, sounding sad of killing a normal living person. "But I think the girl is in shock..." Naruto said and tried to help the young lady up. "We've got two more houses before we go back." Naruto says but the woman went and picked up a teddy bear near her. 'Okay...seriously in shock...' Naruto thought.

Xxx

The group moved to the next house but that was locked and went to the next on to find the door open and a black man standing by the living room door. "What! Who are you!" The man yells, startled by them coming to him.

"Relax...we're here to look for survivors and supplies." Naruto said, trying to calm the man.

"Oh...well, I've taken anything of use here hombre and I've been trying to get into this room...there's this tall hombre that lived here and owed me money. Mucous dinero...but he's got whatever this thing is so paying me ain't his first priority, and I was looking around here and I can't find the shit anywhere and I think it in here hombre, but it's locked." The black man says.

Naruto sighs and moves the guy out of the way and kicks the door in. "There, now look around, find what you need and come with us, we're leaving to go to the safe house now." Naruto says and walks in to see if there's anything valuably. (I'm not going over this mission so I shortened it)

After a minute the man finds the safe. "That's it! Mucho gracias for your help amigo! Let's get out of here." He says.

"Great, what's your name anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's Omar." He replies.

"Great, mine's Naruto." Naruto replies and walks out of the room, seeing everyone ready to move out of this nightmarish mission. "We found a lot of supplies and a few survivors...now bad for half a day's work." Naruto smiles and walks outside.

Xxxxx

The group of survivors made their way to the beach, only running into the occasional zombie. "So where's this safe house?" Omar asked.

"You see that house with the all those dead bodies outside?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah hombre." The Omar replied.

"That's it." Naruto replied.

"...I think I was safer at the house." Omar replied, gaining a nod from Steve.

"We'll be moving everyone from the house to the lifeguard station, that's why we came here." Choji said. "We needed to get the key-card from Shikamaru's bungalow, you guys were lucky we found you."

"Yeah so come on." Naruto says and starts walking down the stairs but he started hearing something that sounded like a helicopter, he looked and was surprised to see a Blackhawk helicopter fly close by them. "What the...Hey! Over here!" Naruto yelled while waving his arms, a load gunshot is heard and Naruto feels something pass his head and he moves his arms to cover his head, he looks to still see the helicopter still flying away. "Did that bastard nearly shoot my-" Naruto yelled as he turned around but saw a dead zombie on the ground with a bullet hole in its head.

Everyone else noticed this and was shocked. "I think that bastard saved our life." Choji said in disbelief. "We better get moving before more show up."

Xxx

Inside the helicopter, there were only two men, not including the pilots in it. "That's just a waste of ammunition..." A man in a black ops uniform and a mask said in annoyance.

The man that sat in front of him, holding a rifle, wearing the same uniform minus the mask to show a very pale face and a fake smile. "You're right, I'm just wasting ammo." He said.

"Do you still remember the plan?" The first one asked.

"Yes, inform the base of our unfortunate predicament, have them send a squad to secure the laboratory further and keep our research safe." The second one said.

"Correct, your name for this will be Sai, understand?" The first one told him, gaining a nod. "My codename will remain Hyo, and if you fail this mission, then your brother will be executed." Hyo told him.

Sai looked down but nodded, understanding what was said. "I have yet to fail a mission." He fake smiled again.

Xxxxx

Naruto and the other were now outside the building and knocked on the doors. "Who is it?" Someone called.

"Its death...Just open the damn doors!" Naruto yells.

"Open it up." Shikamaru says and the doors swing open. "I'm glad you're all alive...and you found survivors?" Shikamaru said in surprise by the number of survivors. "I-I was assuming the worst."

"Yeah well...we found two others, but one was too drunk and didn't want to go anywhere while the other was nuts and tried to kill me." Naruto said. "But we found food, water, weapons and a gun." Naruto said and took out the gun.

Shikamaru looked impressed. "Actually, I also have a gun." Omar says and takes his out.

"Alright, we've managed to find another Chevy truck while you were gone and we've got more than enough to get everyone and supplies to the lifeguard station...but someone will need to check if it's safe, otherwise we may lead people to a bloodbath." Shikamaru said, but looked confused when Naruto was telling him to shush.

"My brother!" Ted cried.

"The blood..." The woman with the teddy bear said in fear.

"I take it they had a difficult time?" Shikamaru said, knowing that it was a stupid question.

"Yeah...so I take it you want me to go to the lifeguard station and risk my life again?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty much...but you can take a gun and any volunteers with you." Shikamaru said, taking one of the guns. "We'll wait for your transition to go...and who knows; maybe we'll run into more survivors." Shikamaru grinned and started looking through the bags. "This is turning bright for all of us...is this a radio?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yeah, that's mine and I understand that yours isn't strong." Steve says.

"Well..." Shikamaru says and turns on the radio and got a signal straight away.

"Hello! Hello _cough_! I'm stuck at the lifeguard station _cough _and it's under siege! _Cough_ I need help _cough_!" Someone yelled and coughed on the radio. (Dumb luck I suppose)

Shikamaru quickly placed the radio on the table and grabbed the walkie talkie. "Hello! Is that you Hayate? What's your situation?" He yells.

"Shikamaru? Thank God _cough_! I'm stuck in the transmissions room _cough_! They can't get me...but they've killed everyone else _cough_! There were over a dozen people here, _cough_ and now I think it's just me _cough_! I managed to escape thanks to Kumade*, _cough _I'm not going anywhere soon so help me _cough_!" The person yelled and the radio went silent.

"Man what a drag...you're going to have to move it double time." Shikamaru said.

"Who the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"He was a friend in my Unit." Shikamaru tells him.

"Unit?" Naruto asked.

"I'm in the army." Shikamaru tells him, surprising everyone there; no one took him for an army person.

"Well...he didn't sound too good; I think he may have gotten bitten." Naruto says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry...he's always been like that, and hopefully..." Shikamaru pauses. "If he's still alive then that means others in my Unit are probably out there." Shikamaru says. "You better get going."

"Alright, but what if we find survivors along the way?" Naruto asked.

"We'll send you down with a driver, if you see any signs of life then try to help them if possible...if not then forget them." Shikamaru says. "Once you get to the stairs you'll go by foot while the car drives back to us, and when we get the signal we'll have to go the long way to move the injured which leads down the road to the lifeguard station." Shikamaru says.

Naruto looked impressed; this guy knows how to plan. "Alright, any volunteers to go to the lifeguard station?" Naruto called out, but no one moved other then the four survivors that made their way into the house and get comfortable.

"I'll go with you again." Choji said.

"M-Me too..." Hinata said, speaking for the first time in awhile.

"Okay and Eddie will drive." Shikamaru informs them, making Eddie curse but got up to go with them.

"Alright...let's kick some zombie ass!" Naruto yells and walks out of the house.

* * *

><p>* Kumade Toriichi, he's a character on Naruto but only seen once being killed by Zabuza<p>

Sleepless D: I hope this is alright; I get the feeling that it's crap, but I may just be overreacting, so please review. Peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleepless D: Third chapter now on...I bloody hate zombies so you better. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Eddie got into the driver's seat of the vehicle they're using, Hinata got into the passenger's seat while Choji and Naruto sat in the back of the Chevy truck, and they started their way to the lifeguard station by beach. "I hope we get off this shithole..." Naruto sighs.<p>

"Don't worry, that's what we're doing." Choji says, Naruto then looked at the scenery and wondered how it can be such a beautiful place, yet have so much horror.

"Heads up! We've got zombies!" Eddie yells to the back, they both turned to look ahead and saw a fair number of them wondering around aimlessly until they saw the car and made their way towards it.

"Run as many of them over as you can!" Naruto yelled as he stood with his bat ready, and as soon as a zombie got in reach he swung, smashing the zombie's brains all over the place as the car ran over a few.

"For someone who hates this place, you sure find fun doing this." Choji chuckled.

"Well...if you going to do something bad then have fun by doing it right." Naruto laughed as he smashed another one's head, soon screaming could be heard and they knew it wasn't a living person's scream.

"It's the infected!" Eddie yelled.

"Oh really? I thought it was a fan girl!" Naruto yelled and got ready for them as they charged at the fast car heading towards them, they all smashed against the truck, killing them almost instantly. "...And why does everyone get scared of them?" Naruto asked.

"They're more persistent, quicker to get up and they can bloody run fast." Choji told him. "If we didn't have this car I would be pissing myself."

As they continued, they saw a smashed Chevy truck being beaten by a few undead near a surf board shop, Naruto noticed someone in the car. "We've got a survivor!" Naruto yells to Eddie.

"Okay! I'll ram the ones on the side and you lot help him!" He yells back and smashes into a couple of zombies and stopped, Choji and Naruto got off and quickly went and killed the surprisingly confused zombies.

Once they were all down the man in the trashed truck got out looking scared. "Oh fuck...fuck...Jesus Christ...if you guys hadn't come along..." The man said.

"Don't worry, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I-I just came here to this shop to get supplies." He says.

"Do you want to come with us? We're heading to the lifeguard station but you'll be going back with Eddie to a group of survivors down the beach once we've been dropped off." Naruto says.

"Survivors? Then maybe my wife's there." The man says hopefully. "Let me just get something from this shop okay?" The man asked.

"Sure..." Naruto says, seeing the man walk into the shop, they waited for a minute and Naruto could see the undead that they didn't kill coming towards them at the distance. "Hurry up mate!" Naruto calls and the man comes out with a plastic bag full of stuff.

Naruto and Choji got in the back of the now slightly dented vehicle and hoisted the man up in the back with them as they drove off, after a few seconds of silence. "So what's your name?" Choji asked.

"Haris." The man answered.

"Well I'm Choji and this is Naruto, the people in the front are Eddie and Hinata." Choji tells him, not paying attention to the zombies Eddie was running over and Naruto was hitting.

Haris was a little unnerved by this. "I-I think I m-may have been safer back t-there." He chuckles nervously.

"Would you rather we left you back there with zombies?" Naruto asked.

"No!" The man yelled.

"Then shut up." Naruto says as the car came to a stop.

"We're here!" Eddie yells and they all looked to see the lifeguard station on top of the cliff.

"Alright, let's go people." Naruto says while he and Choji jumped off and Hinata coming out of the passenger's seat.

"Y-You can go i-in the front n-now." Hinata said, looking nervous already.

"Thanks." Haris says and gets in before something bad happens.

"You guy's be careful." Eddie told them and waved as he turned the car around and drove back to the bungalow.

The three turned towards the stairs and saw dead bodies laid between them. "I think we've got some undead." Naruto says, placing the bat on his shoulder.

"Yeah...but we've got to move." Choji said and started moving forward and was soon followed by the other two.

The dead started to rise as they drew near but they soon slammed them down onto the ground, smashing their skulls in. The ones farer back managed to stand and were now charging at the three, but they were easily knocked back with a easy swing from them, this continued as they made it to the stairs and looked back to see them all dead. "Now that's what I call art." Naruto laughed as he walked up the stairs.

They were most of the way up when they saw a body laying on the railings, Naruto shrugged and kicked the body all the way off and they soon heard a thump, Hinata looked at Naruto questionably. "W-Why did you d-do that?" She asked.

"Just to make sure it didn't come back and attack us from behind." Naruto said and made it all the way to the stairs, they saw even more bodies and Naruto sighed as they were standing up once again and charging at them.

They all just wondered forward and smashed all their skulls and kicked them away, just killing them easily, with the exception of Hinata who was still having trouble killing them. Once they were all done they quickly wondered up to the right with a few steps to see the lifeguard tower, looking like paradise and a safe haven...with the exception of zombies charging at them, even though the gate was still shut. "So we've got to go through all those zombies?" Choji asked as the zombies started to push up against the gate to get them.

"Pretty much." Naruto says and puts the card through the lock, flashing green. "Get ready to push." Naruto says and as he stepped away.

"Push?" Hinata asked.

"We're going to kick the gate since we probably won't get through all those by ourselves and hopefully send them flying." Naruto grinned. "On three, one, two, three." He yells as he and Choji smash the gate open, sending zombies flying away as they charged in to kill them all.

Hinata stared in disbelief that they worked very well together, even though they only just met today, Naruto wiped sweat from his forehead and smiled at his handiwork. "And I thought we may need to use that gun." Choji said, pointing at the gun in Naruto's pocket.

"Well...if we do use it, it may make more of them show up." Naruto says as he makes his way to the garage door, Choji took note of the gas canisters nearby, he sees Naruto slide the card in and steps backwards as the doors open and was soon discussed by what he saw.

One the ground was a body being beaten by a big guy, this guy had swim shorts on and was feasting on it until it noticed the door was open and it turned to look. The group looked nervous as the guy stood up, making them know he was big and muscular and looked as though he could stop a car, it roared and slowly made its way to the slightly scared group. "W-What is t-that?" Hinata asked.

"I've got no fucking clue." Choji said, thinking that he wouldn't be able to beat this guy with fists alone.

"It doesn't matter! I'll kill them all!" Naruto yells and charges with his bat raised and smashes it against the zombies head, it stumbled backwards but it then swung at Naruto, hitting him and sent him flying several feet behind his two companions.

The two standing ones stared in disbelief as the giant made its way towards them, they then noticed a smaller 'normal' zombie walking quickly towards them but the giant swung at the zombie and sent it flying into the wall. "I think we may need the gun now..." Choji says.

Hinata nodded but they got out of their shock then it was only very close now and quickly rushed to Naruto, they started shaking him to wake him up, he soon woke up and said aloud. "No more drinking for me..." He looked around and saw the thug very close now and quickly stood up and reached for the gun, however when he pointed it, the thug swung again, sending Naruto flying once again.

Hinata screamed and ducked as the thug swung for her, Choji wasn't so lucky and was sent flying to the ground, Hinata kept ducking as the thug swung for her and Choji looked around to find something to use. He spotted a gun near him, realising that it was Naruto's and that he must have dropped it accidently, he grabbed it and saw the thug trying to hit Hinata who was against the fence, only managing to dodge. He stood up and pointed the gun at the thug and shot, it hit him in the arm and he turned to look at Choji and was making his way to him, he shoots again and hits him in the chest, he then saw the gas canisters. "Hinata! Run!" He yells and takes aim.

Hinata sees what he's pointing at and starts running away, Naruto starts coming around again and sees the thug going for Choji, Naruto looses it and charges at the thug while pulling out a knife, he jumps on his back and starts stabbing the hell out of its neck. "Take this mother fucker!" Naruto yells.

"Naruto! Get off and run!" Choji yells, but Naruto was in a whole world of his own, the thug screamed in anger as he was trying to reach Naruto with its large arms.

Choji cursed and charged, kicking the thug with a powerful kick...or what would be powerful but the thug hardly moved, the thug just smacked him away and managed to shake Naruto off. He sent a powerful hit to Naruto who went flying again, Choji saw this and that the thug was still close enough to the canisters, he sat up and pointed the gun at it and shot. The explosion erupted and sent the thug flying and on fire, but Choji got some of it and was pushed away by the force and a bit of shrapnel cut into him as his head hit the ground hard.

Naruto stood slowly and painfully as he looked around, Hinata rushed over to him to check if he was okay, but Naruto saw Choji and quickly made his way to him, he cursed and reached into his back pack to take out some bandages. Hinata saw this and went to help him patch Choji up, Choji groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes. "What the hell hit me?" Choji asked groggily.

"A little girl hit you." Naruto chuckled as he wrapped bandages around the shrapnel, not knowing if it would kill him if he ripped it out or not.

"Well...at least I took it down unlike you." Choji said in pain as he chuckled.

"W-What s-should we d-do?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I'll go in and clear the place out while you look over Choji, we don't want any hiding zombies killing him." Naruto chuckled nervously.

Hinata was about to protest but didn't want to argue and nodded at him as she help patch up Choji. "B-Be careful N-Naruto."

Naruto slowly made his way into the garage, he saw the body that the thug was eating, and he also noticed a dog tag around his neck and saw his face covered by a mask. 'Was he in the army?' He wondered as he walked up the few steps leading inside the building, he took a peek and saw that it was pitch black in there and cursed, he reached into his bag pack and took out a torch and turned it on. He lifted his bat and went around the corner, immediately he saw a zombie charging at him but he dispelled it quickly with a quick swing, he soon moved forward, keeping an eye open for anything else.

He slowly went forward, seeing the closest door to the right was nearly smashed in and the furthest one was wide open, he took a quick glance in and nearly shat himself when a zombie charged out and tried to eat him. He smashed its head in and hit it again out of anger, he then heard something that sounded like banging, he looked forward and the hallway silted, he moved forward slowly and looked to the right, nothing. He looked to the left and saw one of the undead trying to claw its way through a closed door, not noticing Naruto was there, he shrugged and moved towards it and smashed its head against the door. 'That was easy.' He thought.

He looked at the open door to the right and looked through, seeing no undead but seeing a lot of blood leading to the next room. He walked over to the door and saw two zombies eating what remained of two people, hard to tell since they had no skin, the undead glanced up and saw Naruto, and he got up and started making their way to him. "Okay people, one at a time." Naruto smirked as he smashed the first ones head in and did the same with the other one. He looked around but saw no other door. "Where the hell is that transmitter room?" Naruto wondered as he walked back to the garage.

Naruto wondered and heard a transmission coming from a radio nearby that he failed to notice. "Mayday! Mayday! This is Oceanic Flight 1012...All engines are out! Ground control, do you read? We're making an emergency landing north of the city, in the jungle! To all stations, I reappear..." and the transmission ended.

"Fuck...I hope they'll be alright..." Naruto said, not being able to find the radio and gave up, he continued to try and figure out where the transmitter room is.

He looked at the other end and saw stairs leading upwards towards the roof. 'Maybe that's it...' Naruto thought sarcastically, he quickly made his way to the stairs and went up them, saw the roof door and pushed it open. See took a quick glance and saw nothing. 'I've got a bad feeling...' He thought and walked up; he could hear a plane and looked to see a plane coming down in the sky. 'That's got to be the plane...'

He looked around carefully and could hear something that sounded like a fight. "Get of me you piece of shit!" Someone yelled, Naruto looked around the corner and saw a few zombies near a closed door.

'Where the hell did that voice come from?' Naruto wondered and then saw a zombie land behind the group of zombies; Naruto looked up and saw a man with a mohawk standing on top of the roof.

"That's what you get when you face one of the champions!" The man yelled. "I knew that bastard was infected." He mumbled and looked down and saw Naruto's head. "You alright? I thought I was the only survivor around this area." He laughed.

Naruto did something that would be called stupid, he stood out of his hiding place and waved; the zombies near the door saw Naruto and charged at him. "Aw shit, I forgot about them!" Naruto cursed and quickly smashed one of them with a bat and blood sprayed everywhere. 'Two left' Naruto thought.

Naruto was about to swing for the second one but it collapsed and he noticed a blade sticking out of its head, he looked up to see the guy was the one that threw it. Naruto was about to kill the last one but heard something that sounded like screaming, next thing he knows, he's one the ground holding back an infected. "Shit! Now I know why they're worse!" Naruto yelled as he held it back.

Naruto saw the normal zombie walking towards him but dropped when a heavy object hit its head and died. "Come on you bastard! I'll take on all of you!" The man on the roof of the building yelled and picked up a knife.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Don't you fucking dare!" Naruto yelled, but he did so and Naruto move the infected in the knifes' flight path and it stabbed it in the back and it screamed in anger, Naruto took the opportunity to kick it away and get up as it did the same. It charged at Naruto again but Naruto kicked it away and punched its head to make it fall to the ground and Naruto started stamping its brains out, after it was done, he looked up at the survivor and held his middle finger up at him. "You could have hit me!" Naruto yelled.

"But it didn't." The man laughed as he stood back.

Naruto made his way to the building and noticed the door was unlocked and opened it. 'These zombies don't know how to use doors.' Naruto noted as he made his way to the next room to see a man wearing a bandana over his head had his face down, looking at the floor while on a chair. "Hey mate, are you Hayate?" Naruto asked, remembering what Shikamaru called him.

Naruto stepped forward to see if the guy was alright, but the guy shot up and tackles Naruto, Naruto held him by arms length and cursed. "Shit! Not another zombie!" Naruto yells, seeing the man trying to rip his throat out, he swung them around and slammed Hayate's head against the wall as hard as he could. The wall cracked by the force and blood appeared as Hayate dropped to the floor, he was still twitching and Naruto quickly stomped on his neck and heard it snap, he then looked at the body and saw a bite mark on his arm. "Poor bastard, tried to get help but it was too late..." He sighed as he walked towards the radio.

"Damn, poor bastard." Someone said behind Naruto, he looked to see the man that was on the roof standing by the doorway. "He was a good leader, but took in too many people and it turned out that a few of them were infected beforehand..." He said.

"At least he tried to save as many as he could." Naruto sighed as he turned on the radio.

"Hello!" A voice came on immediately and a few seconds later. "Hello!" Naruto recognised the voice and picked up the speaker.

"Hey Shikamaru." Naruto said as he sat down. "Place is secure."

"Great timing, we only just fixed the remaining vehicles are fixed...how Hayate doing?" Shikamaru asked, Naruto remained silent. "I see...at least we can keep these people safe...Pack up everyone! We're moving out! Keep your eyes on the road, we'll be there soon"

Xxxxx

Several minutes pass and everyone and everything important was on the vehicles, the wounded and weak were on the van behind the leading Chevy truck with Shikamaru in.

Shikamaru was leading the group of vehicles while running over the occasional zombie, they were passing a nearby petrol station and they noticed four men armed with metal bats and an axe killing a few zombies. "Man...What a drag." Shikamaru says and crashes into a couple of zombies that were in the middle of the road making their way to the men, they turned to see trucks with people in them stopping to look at them.

"Damn!" Yelled a black man as he saw the zombies fly.

"That was kinda cool." A man holding a bloody axe wearing a Blue flat billed hat and mirrored glasses on says.

"Holy shit, I never thought that anyone was crazy enough to go for a drive in this area." A white guy with messy brown hair and red fang like tattoos on his cheeks yelled.

"Shut up Kiba, we may have just found our ride out of here." The last man said.

"Nice to see you again Kiba, who're the other guys? And why are you outside?" Shikamaru called out to them.

"This is Mike! He's an old friend and the big black guy is The Sam B!" Kiba chuckled. "We found him near the hotel, and the guy with the axe is Alex Ruler* and we came out to find a safer place to hide." Kiba yelled.

"Who is this guy?" Mike asked.

"He's a friend in my squad." Kiba smirked.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought that guy as a soldier." Alex says, resting the axe on his shoulder. "Looks too tired and lazy."

"Try waking up every day at 5 AM after going to bed at 1 AM...well...I think we've got enough room for you guys to come-" Shikamaru began but then started hearing strange noises, like the sound of crashing. "What the hell is that?" He asked.

The four men shrugged, "Beats me." They said and looked around and their curiosity was answered, a lorry soon smashed through cars from the road that split off and everyone looked shocked because it was heading straight for them.

"Fucking move!" Shikamaru yelled, putting his foot on the accelerator to move the truck, he was soon followed by the van with the wounded, while the car at the back reversed. The truck between the two accelerated, but the lorry was coming too fast and smashed into it, sending the Chevy flying with all its passengers while the lorry smashed against the cliff.

"Holy shit!" Kiba yelled and ran to help anyone still alive and was followed by Mike, Alex and Sam, they looked at the truck and noticed that the ones in the back weren't there and must have flown off. "Mike! Check on the ones in the truck with Sam, while Alex and I check to see if anyone's okay." Kiba ordered.

Shikamaru and a few others soon followed to see if anyone is alive; Mike and Sam looked in the truck and felt sick. "Aw what the fuck..." Sam says.

"N-No one's alive in this..." Mike told Shikamaru looks in to see Eddie and Anna's heads smashed open and nearly crushed.

Kiba and Alex looked around the area near the truck and found a black guy, but was definitely dead, he then saw two people on the ground, one holding the other, he thought they were dead as well but he heard the sound of painful crying. "Hey! Are you alright!" Kiba yelled as he rolled the guy of the other person to see a battered woman in severe pain.

"We've got a live one!" Alex yells.

Shikamaru and the man called Steve rushed over to see the woman. "Anne! Help me take her to the van!" Shikamaru yells, they move her carefully and open the back door to see Jack with three very weak looking people. "Anne's just survived getting hit by a truck! Help her out Doc!" He yells and places her near him.

Jack looked her over. "Damn, she's badly hurt...but she doesn't seem as bad as you made it though..." Jack said.

"She landed on a guy." Kiba says.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the damage; he walked over to the lorry to see it completely smashed beyond repair and saw what looked like a zombie at the window. "That explains the crash...everyone stack the bodies of all the dead on the smashed truck!" Shikamaru ordered.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Because I got to know these people and I'd rather bury them then let the undead have them." Shikamaru says and starts placing the dead bodies in the back of the smashed truck and then attached a long cable onto it with the van so that it can be pulled by it. "Let's move!" He yells.

"What about us?" Alex asked.

"Get in the back of the van." Shikamaru says and quickly walks to his truck to drive to the lifeguard station.

Xxxxx

The remaining vehicles arrived at the station several minutes ago and everyone was inside the building, Naruto was in the transmitter room with Shikamaru. "I can't believe both Hayate and Kumade didn't make it..." Shikamaru mumbles, remembering Kumade's body crushed inside the garage before he took his dog tag and Hayate's. "At least every corpse is stacked up outside to be disposed of properly." He sighs and looked at Naruto. "So there was one survivor here?"

"Yeah, he said his name was Logan, he managed to get away by climbing to the top of this building and stayed there." Naruto told him. "And Choji's badly hurt because of his taking out that Thug..." Naruto said.

"Yeah...but he's strong and Jack's here to heal him up." Shikamaru said. "But we'll probably need to get this place up and running to survive here, so help out anyone you can." Shikamaru says and turns to the radio.

Naruto nodded and walked out of the small building, he turned left and saw Dominic by a ladder to the roof, and Naruto talked to him and found out that they need a signal amplifier to reach beyond the island in hopes to escape. He told Naruto were he could find one and Naruto agreed to find one and left to go down into the main building, he saw the man called Omar sitting against the wall counting money as he walked past him.

Naruto saw a man working on the trashed Chevy that Shikamaru said got hit by a lorry, Naruto talked to him and found out that he only need a few car parts to get the truck moving again. Naruto agreed to keep an eye out and then walked into the main building that's now has lights on.

Naruto looked left to see the guy in a blue hat sitting there, looking through the supplies they had and Naruto walked along to see Jack talking to a brown hair guy with fang tattoos on his face. The Tattoo guy was wearing a dark gray polo shirt with combat trousers, Naruto also noted the few wounded with Choji sitting nearby, Naruto walked up to Choji with a grin. "How you doing big guy?"

Choji looked up painfully. "Not bad...but I need stuff to heal me up properly and the doors locked." Choji told Naruto, Naruto nodded and walked up to the two men talking.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Naruto asked, knowing that they were arguing.

"Ah, now here's someone that's willing to help." Jack said to the brown haired man.

"Hey! I'm willing to help! But I don't know if there's anything that could kill me in there!" He yelled back.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"This is the door to the medical room but it's locked from the other side." Jack tells him.

Naruto sighs and looks at Choji who is still in pain. "I'll do it, stand back." Naruto says and moves them out of the way.

"Oh yeah! I'll do it!" The brown haired man yells and slams into the door and stumbles into the dark room, after a second he screams and Naruto rushes in and manages to see the guy holding a zombie away from him and kicks another one away. Naruto rushes and slams his foot into the zombie that's still standing and starts crushing its skull while the brown haired guy does the same with the other one.

They both walk out looking exhausted. "Bloody zombies are everywhere." The brown haired guy complains. "Thanks for the help..." He said as Jack tells everyone that it's safe.

"Naruto." Naruto greeted himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kiba." He tells Naruto.

Jack stumbles away and looks in horror at Kiba. "You've been bloody bitten!" He yells, wanting to know where he put his bat.

Kiba looked at him in confusion and looks at his arm. "Oh that? I got that just before all this shit happened...now that I think about it, it probably a zombie and not that questionably cheep hooker...but I didn't think about it."

Jack looks a little relieved. "Then you must be one of the people immune to this thing...but that doesn't mean you haven't caught something." Jack said, suggesting towards STI's.

"Really? Nice on the immune but I'm clean." Kiba chuckled.

Jack nodded and walked into the room and after a second he cursed loudly. "There's nothing in here!" He yelled as he walked back out. "Are any of you going out again?" He asked the two men.

"Yeah...I think so." Naruto said, making Kiba look at him.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"To help these people out, I'm immune to this and I can go out and get supplies and stuff." Naruto tells him.

"Well...I'm immune as well and you seem a likable guy, I'll help out since its part of my training." Kiba said, making Naruto look at him in confusion. "I work under Shikamaru; I'm with the Special Forces." Kiba grinned.

Naruto nodded and told the doctor that he'll get the stuff if he finds a medical truck or something.

Naruto walked into the next room and nearly bumped into Hinata and she nearly screamed in response. "I-I'm sorry." She says.

"No, I didn't notice you." Naruto grinned as he looked at her. "What've you been doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm t-trying to help p-people, I've a-agreed to look out f-for a w-woman's h-husband and help a w-woman who l-left her necklace a-at her bungalow...she w-wants it d-dearly." Hinata whispered.

"Alright." Naruto grinned and led her into the hall with Kiba. "I take it you still want to help?" Naruto asked, Hinata nodded.

"Damn, you a fine looking woman aren't you." Kiba smirked and gained a glare from Naruto. "Alright, let's get outside." He says.

The three of them walked outside and noticed the man known as Logan with the black man called Sam near the gates. "Think they'll help?" Naruto asked.

"Na, they said they'll stay here and kill any zombie that would wonder too close." Someone says behind him, they all jump and turned around to see a man in a Blue flat billed hat, mirrored sunglasses, he was wearing a white T-shirt that showed a Killkwik Soldier tattoo on his bicep. He also wore dark blue jeans, and he also had a 5 o'clock shadow showing blond stubbles. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya'll." He chuckled.

"It's alright, just remember that we're in a zombie apocalypse and it ain't safe to sneak up one living people." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah Alex, otherwise I'd have busted your ass." Kiba said.

"Say's the man I saved more than once out there." Alex chuckles.

"Hey, I'm Naruto, this is Hinata and I take it you two already know each other." Naruto says.

"Yeah, we bumped into each other while killing a few dead people at the hotel...nasty place there...we saw a little girl fly out of a window near the top floor..." Kiba says sadly, making Hinata look horrified.

"Little girl? Damn..." Naruto says.

"Yeah, not easy to remember but hopefully the little gal died quickly." Alex sighs; he then looks at the three. "Are ya'll going outside?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"My wife is somewhere in the city and I really need to find her, otherwise I'll go nuts thinking she's dead so I really want to go with ya'll." Alex tells them.

"...Alright...if we ever have to go into the city, then we'll help you find her okay?" Naruto says, patting the guy on the shoulder.

"Thank ya'll." The man grinned.

"A-Are you s-sure we should p-promise to find h-her? S-She's in the c-city and its b-bad enough out here." Hinata whispers to Naruto. "J-Just t-think on how bad a w-whole c-city will b-be."

"I know, but I feel for the guy, if you had family in the city, wouldn't you want to go there to save them?" Naruto asked.

"My entire family 'is' in the city, but I d-don't care t-too much for them." Hinata says, feeling guilty as she said that.

Naruto was about to ask why but remembered her when they were younger that her family were cruel to her. "Alright, but he cares Hinata, the least we could do is look." Naruto says, looking to see Kiba talking to Alex who hadn't been listening.

"A-Alright Naruto..." Hinata says, remembering how stubborn he was.

"Hey Naruto, Alex said that Mike wants some petrol to burn the bodies so we better head for the petrol station as well." Kiba says.

"Alright...but it's getting late so we better rest while we can." Naruto said, seeing the sun set, the three nodded in response.

* * *

><p>*Alex Ruler, a character thought up by Alex Cloninger and has given me the character to use in this story. (If you want a character in the story, I'm willing to add them but there's the possibility that they'll die)<p>

Sleepless D: Whoo! Now for some more zombies! How will this go? If you played the game, I'm sure you'll know some of it. Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleepless D: More zombie action on the way, I really hope you're enjoying it and I've decided to add my bits and twists to it to make it more interesting and hope you like it. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Alex were on the roof of the lifeguard station, looking into the clear sky, managing to block out the noises of screaming, knowing that they wouldn't be able to save them in time. Hinata was finding it difficult the most and went inside the transmitter room with Shikamaru to get some sleep as best she could, Naruto turned to Kiba and Alex. "Hey...while Hinata's going to sleep...do you guys want to take a quick trip out of here and try and find medical supplies for the people down stairs?" Naruto asked.<p>

Kiba raised an eyebrow and thought for a second. "It'll help...but going outside in the pitch black? Almost suicidal mate." Kiba said.

"We'll take a truck; all we need to do is find an ambulance and take what's there and get out again." Naruto said, not really wanting to sleep and needed to do something to help the people.

"Sounds simple enough." Alex said while taking off his cap to wipe away the sweat, showing them that he had messy bond hair before putting his hat back on.

Kiba sighed. "We should probably get some rest...but I'll help if you want, plus I think I saw an ambulance on the way here." Kiba said, making Naruto grin. "But we don't want an incident like what happened in the medical room okay?" Kiba asked, Naruto nodded and stood up along with Kiba and Alex.

The three made their way down the stairs and saw Hank still working on the truck. "Hey mate!" Naruto called, making Hank look up. "Mind helping us with something?" He asked.

"Uh...sure, what is it?" He asked.

"We just need you to drive us down the road until we see an ambulance to help the people here, and we may be lucky to see a few cars on the way there." Naruto grinned.

"Now I'm thinking no." Hank said, not liking the thought of going out there at night.

"You can stay in the car, those things won't get you, plus we'll be killing them all." Alex said, showing his bloody axe. "We're really good at killing zombies." He grinned, remembering Naruto telling them on all the zombies he's killed and that Thug incident.

Hank sighed and began walking towards the spare Chevy truck, Naruto grinned at Alex and hurried towards the Chevy and got in the back. "Get going mate." Naruto said and banged on the roof when Kiba and Alex got on the back with him, Hank drove forward as the gates opened and closed behind them.

They continue driving for a couple of minutes as they drove into the occasional zombie; they saw the ambulance with a few undead around it. "Ram them!" Kiba yelled, holding onto his metal baseball bat.

Hank rammed them and they all went flying, the three men in the back quickly jumped off and looked around, the zombies they hit were getting up again on the right, quite a few zombies they missed coming up from behind and there was a few zombies behind the ambulance. "Kiba, go right, Alex, take the rear, Hank! Stay!" Naruto yells to Hank who was still in the truck.

"Wasn't even planning to do anything else!" He yells back.

Naruto chuckled. "I'll go through the middle, Go!" Naruto yells and charges.

The three went in the direction they were told, Kiba charged and quickly smashed a zombie's brains out before it stood straight before going for another one. Alex just walked towards the zombies since they were still a bit far to worry about and stood in place while holding up his axe, ready to swing. "Who's first?" He asked.

Naruto charged and slammed his foot into the leading zombie, he started to laugh but then realised there were more then he thought, he now counted seven. "...Shit..." He says before quickly smashing one of them away and started engaging another one.

Kiba smashed the last one's head and grinned, he turned to Hank who was in the truck and gave the thumbs up. "Easy!" He yells, but soon heard a screaming and was confused.

"Behind you!" Hank yelled.

Kiba turned to get tackled by an infected and dropped his bat. "Shit! Get off me you bastard!" Kiba yelled, punching the infected as it tried to bite him.

Naruto was too busy holding off several undead. "I think this is getting too tricky now!" Naruto yelled.

"Ya think!" Alex yelled, managing to kill two and was now holding back three undead by swinging his axe at them and severing a limb or two.

Kiba was punching the infected even harder. "Die!" Kiba yelled as he went to punch the infected again but was shocked when the zombie's head was severed. "What the fuck..." Kiba said, but then saw someone rush past him towards Alex.

As Alex severed one of the zombie's heads off, one of them grabbed him and went to bite him but its face was then stabbed by a knife. 'What the...' Alex though but then pushed the now dead zombie away and kicked the last undead away but then saw someone appear behind the undead and started stabbing the zombie's head. "What the..." Alex said aloud this time, once the zombie dropped dead, the person turned around to stare at Alex.

The men was a mixed black coloured person with gravity defying black spiky hair, he wore a black short sleeved open hoodie that showed a white T-shirt with gray shorts with black spots. The man quickly bent down and pulled out the knife in the dead zombie's head and quickly charged at the zombies near Naruto.

Kiba and Alex soon followed and started attacking the undead that were nearly overpowering Naruto. "Fuck you!" Naruto yelled, stomping on one of the undead's head as he pushed away another zombie, not finding enough arm room to give a decant hit.

The newcomer appeared by Naruto's side and stabbed a zombie through the eye, trying to drive it deeper and it started to drop down dead. Naruto was confused for a second but took the opportunity to smash a zombie's head against the ambulance's edge, hearing a sickening crack as it fell, another zombie appeared behind Naruto but Kiba smashed it away. "Keep on your toes mate!" Kiba yelled, but Naruto swung around and smashed another zombie's head that was behind Kiba.

"Same to you." Naruto grinned, looking to see one more still alive.

"Move out of the way!" Alex yelled, making everyone turned and saw Alex swing the axe behind his head; their eyes widened in shock and quickly dived to the side as Alex threw the axe at the zombie, hitting and splitting its head in half.

"That everyone? Good." Kiba says and brushed off his trousers.

"Who the fuck are you!" Naruto yelled, quickly stamping on a still living zombie's head that he was stamping on earlier to kill it.

"The name's Clutch Odd* and I just saved your worthless lives." He said, putting his blades away and took out Non chime Baoding balls and started spinning them in his palm, making the three men confused.

"Alright...why the hell did you come from?" Kiba asked.

"From America." Clutch said.

Naruto sighed. "I think he's gone nuts."

"Not nut, I know that I should kill those people with missing limbs." Clutch smirked.

"True...at least he knows not to kill living people." Kiba says.

"Well...there was that time when I was a kid...but that's another story." Clutch mumbles, making the three men stare at him. "Well it's been nice talking to you, but I need to find a place sleep."

"You can come to our safe house at the lifeguard station." Naruto suggests.

"No, I've been aware of this thing for weeks...I tried to leave but 'they' knew that I knew." Clutch says, angered by not being able to escape and only managing to spread a rumour of the disease without sounding like a mad man.

"'They'? And who are they?" Kiba asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Clutch told them, putting this non chime Baoding balls away.

"Well we're in a world now that people outside wouldn't believe it." Kiba said.

"True, but I must find a way off this damned island sooner then you guys can leave." Clutch said and started walking down the road. "You may want to get what you came for and leave!" He yells as he disappeared into the night.

"Alright...Take the stuff from the ambulance with I take the parts from the cars." Kiba says and moves to the nearest car.

Kiba was searching through the open hood of the ambulance, removing the parts he remembered what parts they needed. Naruto and Alex were removing bags full of medical equipment from the back as quickly as they could, keeping an eye out to make sure nothing snuck up on them. "That guy that saved us was nuts wasn't he?" Naruto asked.

"What was your first clue?" Alex asked.

"Well...he doesn't seem fazed by this whole nightmare." Naruto says.

"Well...I could tell he's seen death up close and personal just by the look in his eyes." Alex says. "That probably helps if you killed before."

"Have you killed anyone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah...but I try to block it out." He replies. "What about you?"

Naruto looked away. "There was a guy during this nightmare...it was no more than half a day ago, he was nuts and tried to kill me... I had to defend myself." Naruto says.

"What about before?" He asked as he put the bags on the back of the truck.

"Mind someone helping me pull this out!" Kiba yelled them all looked to see both his feet on the bumper, pulling something with all his strength to yank something out.

"Sure, hold on." Naruto quickly moves to him with Alex following.

Xxxxx

Far from the island on a battle ship, two men in black uniform were before the captain of the ship. "Do you really expect me to believe that the island has been overtaken by the unnatural known as the 'Undead'?" The Captain asked.

"Yes, my commanding officer had sent me and Hyo to inform your General that the virus has mutated and affected everyone in the island save a few." Sai smiled. "I really was expecting more of you Captain Gaara.

"Our orders are to inform you that your current mission has been suspended and the forces are to accompany me to secure the Laboratory. And I believe the troops that was assigned under your command would be most un-agreeable seeing that most work under our commander." The man known as Hyo said, seeing several men around the ship that heard this ready their weapons. "We just require our men to make sure our work goes undisturbed."

Gaara looked around and was highly annoyed by the fact that most of the men he saw would fight for these two men that came and ordered him around. "Fine...but I can only spare a few because this ship requires most of the men on board to operate it." Gaara tells him and leaves. "I'll allow you to pick the men you wish to go in one chopper while I select the others." He says, making the two men look confused but agreed anyway.

Xxxxx

The truck was now back at the lifeguard station, the three men were carefully taking a whole engine that they literally tore out of the ambulance and took it to the garage. "I told you I just needed some parts to it." Hank said as he took the medical bags.

"Yeah...put we pulled hard enough to take it all, you could have extra parts to it for just in case." Kiba said as they carefully placed it next to the broken truck and stretched. "I'm beat, let's get some rest." Kiba says and heads upstairs.

Naruto nodded but head inside the building to see the doctor with Alex, once they got there they saw a much better looking Jack as he looked through the medical bags as Hank walked away. "You just saved a lot of lives mate, maybe even Anne's and your friend Choji." He pointed at the two people as they laid asleep on the medical beds and the two shock patients Ted and Lucy that were still talking about blood.

"No problem, we better hit the sack and be ready for tomorrow." Alex smiled and left.

"Look after the big guy." Naruto says.

"I will, I'll be up all night just to make sure everyone's alright...and thank you." Jack said as he went to the people in the room.

Naruto and Alex walked to the roof and saw Kiba sleeping on one of the mattresses that was put up there, Naruto dropped down next to him on another mattress and Alex did the same. "See you in the morning Naruto." Alex says as he lay down.

"Sleep tight, hope the undead don't bite." Naruto grinned, gaining a chuckle from Alex as they slowly escaped this nightmare in hopes of a better dream.

Xxxxx

At the battle ship, a dozen men in Black op uniform stood before Captain Gaara in a secluded area of the ship. "And that's your mission." Gaara informed them. "But I've already talked with the rest of your men and they're required to stay here for my part while the rest of you go and accomplish your new mission, I will give you two of my best men that should become quite adapt to the situation...whatever it is."

"I take it that I'm still in command of the squad?" A gray haired man with a mask covering his lower face and a headband covering his left eye covered asked.

"Yes, you're still in command and will be in command of two Blackhawks, there will be a third but that will be full of 'their' men." Gaara says, hating the fact that many of his men have gone turned traitor. "I know that you are loyal to another commander but I know that you can be trusted and I believe that you'll make it and accomplish your mission." He says.

"Of course commander, you and our commander are on very good terms and we trust in your judgement." The commander of the squad says, looking to see two men in different Black op uniform walk up, recognising one of them as the commander's older brother Kankuro while the other had his face covered by Ski mask with a demon on it. "I take it those are the men included on the mission." Kakashi says, not really asking since he knew.

"Yes." Gaara says, looking at the two men.

"I still think I would be better off staying here and helping." Kankuro says while looking at the mask he has yet to put on.

"And I've told you to assist the squad in their current mission." Gaara tells him as he began to leave the room with his two loyal guards and friends Koribo and Yaoki. "You two will have to watch my back from here on out." Gaara says, not feeling safe since the men on the opposing team use dark tactics in their game.

"Y-Yes sir." They both said.

Xxxxx

A couple of hours pass and three Blackhawks were waiting on the helipads. "Why are there only three?" Hyo asked.

"That's more than enough to secure the Laboratory, I already know that there's a considerable amount of men there already." Gaara says, seeing his squad split into two and entered the Blackhawks while the others entered the last.

"I don't feel curtain about this...Sai, go in that one and I'll go in the other." Hyo whispers to his companion and wondered forward to one of the Blackhawks and entered it. "Just making sure you know where you're going." Hyo says and sits down.

Sai on the other hand went in the other and smiled. "I'll be accompanying you for this journey." He smiled as he got on.

Kankuro looked at the gray haired commander with uncertainty but he didn't react as he got on, after a few minutes the Blackhawks took off and headed straight for the island.

Xxxxx

Hours pass and Naruto was drooling quite happily as he slept, an unusual sound came, everyone outside heard the sound and started waking up and looked to see where the noise was coming from. "What the hell is that?" Someone asked and the three man on the beds looked to see Shikamaru and Hinata walk out of the transmission building.

"Sounds like...helicopters..." Kiba says, looking into the dark night but couldn't see anything. "I could be wrong though..." Kiba said, kicking Naruto who was still asleep.

Naruto screamed in pain and shot up. "What!" He yelled, looking around and expecting danger and shot up with his fists up. "We under attack?" Naruto asked.

"Listen." Kiba said, looking around and saw Alex hurry and climb up the ladder on the transmission building to the roof and started looking around. "See anything!" Kiba asked.

"No! But it sure as hell sounds like its close!" Alex yells, but then felt an unusual breeze, looking but didn't see anything. "I think it's moving away!" Alex yells as the sound moved away.

"What a drag, if there was more lights out there we probably would've seen it." Shikamaru complains.

"W-What if w-we gave off more l-light so p-people c-could see us." Hinata says, looking around to see people with depressed looks on their face.

"And what if they missed it and the undead saw then instead?" Shikamaru asked. "We can't risk it since this place may not last long enough against a hoard of them things," Shikamaru says, remembering the giant Thug remains. 'If there was a few of those things they may break through the gates.' He thought. "Let's get back to sleep people, at least we know that something's out there at least." He tells them and re-enters the transmission room and was going to check on the communication in the hopes to find out what that was.

Xxxxx

The three Blackhawks were close to the city now, Hyo and Sai believed that they were going to fly over it to enter the forest but he then noticed the Blackhawk take sharply to the right and kept moving. "What was that?" He asked.

"We've got a mission." The leading officer smirked. "We're going to check on survivors and to see what the situation is."

"What!" Hyo yelled and was about to stand up but a large knife went against his neck, he looked to see a woman with a grin on her face, he took note of her appearance and saw red fang tattoo's on her cheeks.

"I wouldn't do that is I was you, you can behave or we'll literally drop you off here." She smirked and Yamato reached for the door and slid it open and wind started gushing into the confined space.

"Do you really want to?" The leader asked, shining a torch under his face with a serious face, looking more evil.

Hyo stiffened. "You wouldn't dare." He replied.

A man in a demon Ski mask grabbed Hyo by the front of his shirt and quickly pulled him and hung him out of the Blackhawk, gaining a shocked man as he looked back and forth. "I really would lie." The demon masked man said; now pushing him farther out of the Blackhawk.

"Alright! Alright! I don't want to die right now!" Hyo yelled, grabbing the man's arm to hold on.

"Good." The leader said as the demon masked man pulled him in and put him back in his place.

"So where are we going to be dropped off?" Hyo asked, looking around nervously at the other people in the Blackhawk.

"Where ever Woody wants." The woman with the knife smirks.

"I told you I don't like Woody." The leader said.

"Alright then Yamato." She smirked as he closed the door.

Xxxxx

On the other Blackhawk, everything seemed to go alright as the third one full of the other team headed straight for its intended destination. They were slowly stopping and descending, going with the plan on their team land on one side f the city while the other took the other end.

The Blackhawk landed on the roof of the apartment building, five people in black ops uniform rushed off it with their guns pointing in every direction to secure the area, the one in the middle was Kankuro. Three more people in black ops uniform stepped off the Blackhawk; one was extremely pale and had a smile, the second was a woman with shoulder length black hair while the last had gray hair, wore a mask and had his left eye covered by a headband. "Area secured Captain!" One of the black ops said to the gray haired man.

"Good work Bull, we've got a mission to find and secure any and all survivors inside this city, but if they show any signs of resisting or attacking us, we are to act as our lives depended on it." The leader said as he watched the Blackhawk fly away.

"I begun your pardon Captain, but aren't we supposed to secure the laboratory?" Sai asked.

"We've already sent your selected men to secure the building inside the jungle, we're working to eliminate all possible threat and you with your companion will assist in helping." The leader said as he made his way to the stairway.

Sia didn't seem to react in any way but followed his lead. "Scarecrow!" One of the black ops yelled, making everyone stop to hear banging coming from the door.

"It seems the threat has come to us, and for today man...I'll go by the name of Kakashi." He said as he raised his automatic rifle at the door and was followed by everyone else. "Everyone protect our medic Shizune!" Kakashi ordered.

"Yes sir!" The all said in union and watched the door smashed open and several zombies rushed through, only to get blown away.

Xxxxx

Yamato's team dropped down on the street near a makeshift barricade, five people rush out and had guns pointed in all directions. "Area secure!" The woman in the middle yells.

Yamato, Hyo and the Fanged faced woman stepped out with a knife against the man. "Would you mind pointing that somewhere else?" Hyo asked.

The woman shifted the knife to his backside and smirked. "Better?" She asked.

"...No..." Hyo said, looking to see the Blackhawk fly away.

"Put the knife away now Hana." Yamato said as he looked around.

The woman that was in the middle walked up to Yamato, looking a little nervous. "Captain Yamato, this place looks as though it was a battle ground." She says looking at the damage on the makeshift barricade. "Looks like something like a tank smashed through it."

"Well there was supposed to be an army present on the island, maybe they moved through here to try and clear the place out...maybe they had to fall back." He said, looking around and noticing several forms of weaponry scattered around close to large areas of dried blood. "Keep on your toes Yugao." He tells her and reaches into his pocket to take something out until something made a sound.

All the Units pointed their weapons towards the area the sound came from; something stumbled out from behind a trashed van and started making its way to the group. One of the Black ops turned on his torch attached to his rifle and saw that half the person's face was missing and also an arm. "What the fuck!" He yelled.

"Kill that thing!" Another one yells and starts shooting at the person until it hit the ground.

"Hold fire! Hold fire!" Yamato yelled but then more noise came from several directions; everyone looked around to see more of those things come out. "...Keep shooting!" He then yelled and started looking around and saw an apartment building behind them. "Kid! Shadow! Break that door down!" He yelled and handed Hyo a hand gun. "Shoot or die!" He ordered him.

"I told you to go to the Laboratory!" Hyo yelled and took the guy to start shooting the hoard.

Kid and Shadow started running to the door and started smashing it down with their feet as quickly as they could. Screaming could be heard over the gun fire and a few things in the hoard were charging at the group. "What the fuck!" One of them yelled as he shot at one of them but was soon tackled by one of them and started to bite his arm. "Get the fuck off me!"

The man in the demon mask rushed up and shot the Infected through the head, making it let go of the man's arm. "Get up!" He yelled and pulled the man up to his feet and started moving away as the others covered them.

"Are you alright Tiger!" Yamato asked.

"That fucking hurt!" The person yelled.

Kid and Shadow managed to break the lock. "It's open!" Kid yelled and hurried in with Shadow.

Tiger and the masked guy hurried in, Hyo and Hana were the next one in and were quickly followed Yamato and Yugao and slammed the door closed. "Barricade the door!" Yamato ordered.

Everyone grabbed whatever was nearby and pushed it up against the door, after a minute of banging and the occasional bit of the door coming off with a limb. "I think that should hold for a short while." Yugao breathed heavily.

"I think we're in a bit of trouble." Kid said, looking around the hall and saw the remains of a dead body. "Orders Captain Yamato?"

"We head up to the roof and assess the situation." Yamato says as he reloads his rifle, looking around to see Hana bandaging up Tiger's arm, Hyo seemed to be chuckling as he rested against the wall and the rest of the squad held their guns everywhere.

Xxxxx

As Kakashi and his team made their way down the stairs, occasionally killing a zombie or two that was wondering around. "I bloody hate stairs." One of them said.

"Shut up Hawk, I would rather go down stairs then try my luck with an elevator." Another one said with a woman voice.

"Hawk, Cat, be quiet otherwise you'll drag unwanted attention." Kakashi said, kicking a zombie across the railing and watching it fall down to its death.

"Yeah, tough it up." Bull said, but then heard a violent scream; they all pointed their guns at an open doorway that lead into a hall and saw a few people charging towards them. "Survivors?"

"No! Kill them!" Kakashi yelled, firing off a few rounds at the charging people, they went down one by one but the last one made it through the open doorway and headed straight at Kakashi, he took a side step and the person missed him and fell down the stairs. It rolled down the stairs with sickening snaps and cracks as it landed on the last step.

"Think its dead?" Bull asked, but the person stood straight up and screamed in anger, it charge at them again but was blown away by a single shot from a shotgun, it landed on the ground and didn't move.

"I think I got it." The person with the shotgun said.

"Yeah, you got it Boar." Bull said.

"Alright, we're going to have to move it double time now since we've made enough noise to bring unwanted attention, let's move!" Kakashi yelled and started hurrying down the stairs with the others.

"I wish I was back on the boat." Kankuro mumbles.

"At least this will be interesting." Sai smiled as they wondered down more stairs.

Xxxxx

The sun began to rose and Naruto had been awake for awhile now, looking at the scenery since it's the only thing peaceful around here now, if you find areas that don't have blood and bodies. "You still up Naruto?" Kiba asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep since we found out there's probably helicopters out there now." Naruto says, rubbing his eyes and took one last look to see and hope he'll see one but didn't. "Everyone awake now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Alex is helping Hank to finish off the Chevy and Hinata's helping Jack before we leave, so what's the plan?" Kiba asked.

"Check the houses for supplies and survivors...check the petrol station and I hear that the Lighthouse may have survivors." Naruto says.

"Cool, hopefully it'll go much better than last night." Kiba chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's go." Naruto says, picking up his more than slightly dented bat and made his way to the stairway.

* * *

><p>*Character thought up by Flameus<p>

Sleepless D: Alright people, I hope you all enjoyed my version to the story to make it more interesting, I'm adding people's OC's to this story so if you want a character in the story, use the list underneath here so I can add them. Warning, OC may die but I'll try and make them as best as I can, you can ask to have your OC to be one of the nicknamed Black ops. Peace out.

Name:

Hairstyle/Colour:

Body Build:

Sex:

Personality:

Outstanding Feature:

Background:

Clothes:

Location you'll like to be found in:

Immune or not:

Personal items:

Nationality:


	5. Chapter 5

Sleepless D: Whoo! Another chapter...and I must admit if fucking knackered...in more ways than one but still I digress, hope you enjoy the chapter and please oh please review! Even flames are acceptable so hit me. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped into the back of the truck while Kiba took the wheel. "Hey! I'm driving!" Alex says.<p>

"Why's that?" Kiba asks.

"I'm a better driver and I've know how to drive since I was a teen." Alex says, gaining questionable looks from Naruto and Hinata, but Naruto couldn't say he hadn't jacked a car or two in his youth.

"Well I've had training by the Special Forces and can ram through anything!" Kiba says.

"My point exactly..." Alex says, looking at the Chevy and knowing that it'll be impossible for this to go through everything and come out unscratched with someone who'd hit everything in his path.

"...I'll have to agree with Alex on this on Kiba, Hinata, you're at front as well, Kiba...your with me." Naruto says and looks back at the lifeguard station.

"Damn it!" Kiba says but does as Naruto sits.

The truck started as Kiba and Hinata got in. "Where are we setting off to?" Alex asked.

"To the lighthouse, Shikamaru said there's apparently survivors there and that we better check on them." Naruto says.

Alex sighed and but his foot genially on the accelerator. "W-What about t-the wounded?" Hinata asked. "I thought t-there wasn't any m-medical supplies."

"Ah...we managed to find some." Alex says, putting his foot down a bit harder and moving to avoid the wrecked cars.

Hinata was slightly confused by this but didn't ask because Alex was smashing into the undead like it was nothing while she jumped every time they hit something. "There's a lot of blood up here!" Naruto yells while covering his eyes.

The truck kept driving for a few minutes until they reached the petrol station with strangely enough no undead around, Alex cursed loudly and slammed his foot on the break as a bloody dented van appeared from nowhere and nearly crashed into them.

"Shit!" Naruto yells, holding onto the roof as the van nearly crashed into them. "Watch where you're going asshole!" Naruto then yelled as the van's window rolled down and a short brown haired man looked out.

"You watch where you're going you tit rapping wanker!" The man yelled in an accent and started moving his hand up and down but then paused. "Sorry..." He said and pinched his thumb and index together and moved it up and down by a few centimetres. "Micro wanker!" He then yells.

"You're dead you bastard!" Naruto yells and goes to jump over the roof to get the bastard but Kiba grabbed him.

"Let it go man! Let it go!" Kiba yells, trying not to laugh.

"Ah! And his eternal life partner comes to his rescue! How does it feel to be the cushion for such a small bitch?" The man grinned.

This time Kiba was being held back by a laughing Naruto. "I'm having is ass for breakfast!" Kiba yells.

"I wouldn't recommend that mate...my arse is so full of pills that I could drug up a mental hospital for a month..." The man says. "But anyhow...shut up back there!" The man yells as he looks into the back of the van. "Don't make me come back there!" He warns and after a second. "Don't be talking about my mother like that you bastard!" He yells.

"Who are you talking to?" Alex asks, getting out of the truck and looks around to see no undead around.

The man looks back and pauses for a second. "...No one..." He says but then looks annoyed and then jumps into the back of the van. "I fucking warned you! You Queen's unused cunt!" He yells and the van starts shaking violently for a few second and what sounds like a battle zone in the back until the back door opens and the man falls out and lands on the ground holding his face as someone threw a bag at him and closed the door. "Fucking Pikey tosser!" He yells and the van seems to drive off by itself and drove back the way it came.

"...That's something you don't see everyday..." Kiba says as Hinata gets out and looks in disbelief.

The man stands up and shows a bloody nose. "I fucking had the keys and all..." He says and waves the said keys and walks up to them while taking the bag near him.

"...Who the fuck are you?" Alex asks while staring at the van as it went down the road.

"Don't have a name, but my friends...aquatance...gits call me S T D*." The man says, gaining Naruto's and Kiba's laughter and could see Alex wanting to chuckle as well.

"...I could only imagine how you got that name!" Kiba laughs.

"Fuck off mate! Otherwise I'll kick your arse back to newglowcan shire!" S T D yells, making the people look confused.

"Where the fuck is that?" Kiba asked.

"I've got no clue so that'll be an awful lot of kicking until we find that made up place." He grinned.

"You British?" Alex asked.

"British!" I'm fucking English mate! The land of wet weather and most pregnant people in the world!" S T D yells, making everyone look in surprise, especially Hinata.

"T-This man is so rude." Hinata says.

"Really? I thought you were an Aussie." Kiba says.

"And I thought you weren't the prime example of virgin but I guess we can be wrong." S T D says to Kiba and pissing him off as looks at Hinata. "Don't you fucking hate it when people mistake our nationality?" He asked her, making her startled.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What? You're from England right?" S T D asked her.

Hinata nodded in surprise. "How could y-you tell?" She asked.

"Fucking hell! You sound like a middle class person! Maybe more!" S T D yelled in amazement. "I thought you all died out!" He says in amassment. (People from England are not all middle class; we mostly consist of Chav's and immigrants)

"I didn't know you were from England Hinata." Naruto says, surprised by the fact that the girl he met in secondary school was actually English.

"Y-Yes, but h-how did you know?" Hinata asks again.

"We English can tell who is and who isn't." S T D grins. "How are things in America mate?" S T D asks Alex, making him surprised. "You're a southerner aren't ya?" He grinned.

"Yeah...how are things in Europe?" Alex asks.

"Europe! Fuck Europe! That place is shit." S T D says.

"What?" Alex asks, laughing at this. "England is a part of Europe." Alex tells him.

"No we're not, we're an island Nation, people just don't know it yet." He grinned and looked around to see a few undead wondering towards them. "It's been nice talking and all...but I think we should start moving." He says and slowly starts walking towards them but Naruto and Kiba raised their bats warningly. "What?" S T D asked.

"What makes you think we're taking you with us?" Kiba asked.

"...I've got drugs up my arse?" S T D suggested but now Alex was getting back into the truck, soon followed by a confused Hinata who looked at the man in worry. "...And I'm packing heat." S T D says and reaches into his pants and pulls out two grenades, making everyone look in shock.

"Where the fuck did you get those!" Kiba yelled in shock. "...And why did you put them there?"

"To keep them warm and I don't have time to explain since my ride took off without me..." He says as he looks back to still see no van and more zombies coming.

"For fuck sake! Fine! Get in the back with us!" Naruto yells, getting annoyed by the Englishman already.

The man grinned and practically skipped towards them and jumped into the back quickly towards the lighthouse. "What a shit day I'm having." S T D says as he put the grenades back in his pants.

"So who took your ride?" Naruto asked. "And where were you heading?"

S T D looked at them, showing that his left eye was blue while his other eye was brown. "That bastard took my van! If I see that bastard again I'll...I'll...ah fuck it, he's got my passport." S T D says.

"You can take it from him." Naruto says, trying not to ask about the eyes.

"You don't really need one in this hell hole." Kiba says while looking to see a few dead bodies around.

"The only way to take it from him is to kill him and that's impossible." He says.

"Why's that Stad?" Naruto asked, making S T D and Kiba look at him.

"Stad?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not calling him S T D." Naruto says.

"I don't like Stad." S T D says in an annoyed tone.

"Don't give a shit Stad." Kiba says, now enjoying annoying S T D.

"You can all fuck yourselves." 'Stad' said, looking to see the lighthouse directly in front of them with the gates closed.

The Chevy stopped several feet away and two men in army uniform pointed their AK47's at them through the gate. "Any of you bitten!" One of them asked.

"I am but I'm immune!" Naruto yells, getting their guns pointed at him.

"Wow! Wow! Watch it! He's immune and so am I! We came from the lifeguard station to check up on you and see if we can help each other out!" Kiba yells, holding his arms up.

"We can help you guys out if you want!" Alex yells.

"Yeah! Plus I need a piss!" Stad yelled, gaining strange looks from everyone.

"Let them in! Commander Ibiki is expecting them!" Someone yelled behind them, they looked to see a black woman holding a desert eagle .50.

"You sure Purna?" One of them asked.

"Yes, now open the gates Izumo." The woman known as Purna tells him.

The soldier nodded and pressed a button nest to the gate and they opened up, Alex drove the Chevy pass the gates and it closed with the two soldiers walking up to them. "Sorry about that, we've got to be cautious with these things and all." The second one with a goatee beard and a bandage across his nose says.

"Yeah." The other one said with him wearing a bandana over his hair.

"It's alright, perfectly understandable." Alex says while getting out of the car.

"I'd be the same way mate." Kiba grinned. "So how did you end up here?" Kiba asked, wondering why two soldiers that weren't in his unit were here.

"We were ordered to came down here and make sure everything was safe and secure since the 'outbreak', everyone thought it was just a new disease and we were supposed to make sure it didn't spread." Izumo says.

"Yeah...we lost many good men when we found out what we're dealing with and we were the only ones that managed to get to the safety of the lighthouse." The second one said. "We've secured this area and tried to save as many as we could but...you know..."

"Yeah, I'm not sure how or what happened since it was normal two nights ago and I passed out till mid afternoon the next day..." Naruto says, now amazed by how quickly this place became in such a short time and how people were trying to act normal...well...not normal per say but trying to deal with it.

"Yeah, well we better get going otherwise some undead bastard could try and get in, come on Kotetsu." Izumo said and started walking towards the gate.

Naruto and the others started making their way to the entrance and a man in a blue tank top stared in disbelief at Naruto. "Can't be! I can't believe you're alive! When we left Shikamaru, you looked like...Jesus...you better go in; our leader will want to talk to you. I'm sure he'd be surprised to see you alive and kicking." The man said and starts walking into the lighthouse.

"I'm sure he would." Naruto says. "So who's this leader?" Naruto asked.

"A Commander of an army troop called Ibiki." The man said, making Kiba choke on nothing when he heard this.

"That madman is still alive!" Kiba yelled. "Why the fuck didn't Shikamaru tell me?" Kiba yelled, looking nervous, everyone was confused by Kiba's reaction while Stad and Alex looked confused by a different reason.

"Why is that name familiar?" Alex said aloud but no one heard him while Stad was thinking the same thing.

"Why? Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"He was the leading Commander for my squad since the beginning and Shikamaru was his second in Command, they're work well together but they've had different opinions for years." Kiba says as they entered the building and saw a few different people around, looking scared and tired.

"He's up there." The man in blue told them, pointing at a door before leaving the group.

"Well, let's see what this guy's like." Naruto says.

"I'm not going, that guy's a sadist...I'll check to see if anyone needs help." Kiba says.

"I'll help Kiba." Hinata says.

"...I can't be fucked." Stad says and leans against a desk with a grin.

"Alright, just me and Alex then." Naruto says, gaining a nod from Alex and go through the door.

"Why the hell do you look familiar?" Someone said behind Stad, he looked and saw the black woman known as Purna.

"...Well you don't, what do you work as?" He asked.

"I'm a security guard, but I was a police officer before that." Purna says while crossing her arms.

Stad's eyes widened and quickly stood up. "Wait up guys!" He yelled and followed Naruto.

"So...how's about I make you a happy lady in this apocalypse?" Kiba asked while smiling as he slowly walked towards the woman.

"If you had a sister and a dog...I'd choose the dog." Purna says before walking off.

"Wait! I got a dog!" Kiba yelled, trying to follow her.

Xxx

Stad rushed through the door, breathing heavily as he hurried over to Naruto. "I would've taken you for dead." A man said while he was wearing a black trench coat, gray clothes underneath it and a black bandana; he also had two scars on his face. He looked at the newcomer and stared at him for a second before looking furious and pointed a gun at the man. "You!" He yelled.

"Huh?" Stad said before looking at the man. "Ah...Jesus fucking ass crackers..." He said.

"Wow! What the fuck is going on here!" Alex yelled, trying to get in-between the two.

"This bastard is wanted by almost every country in the world!" Ibiki yelled, making Alex and Naruto stop and stare at Stad. "And he's the one that gave me this..." Ibiki says and takes off his bandana to show burn marks and screw hole markings on his bald, burned head.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault! It was that bastard on your team that blew that place while we were in the middle of a fucking meth factory!" Stad yelled.

"And it was thanks to you that I was captured by the enemy and tortured for nearly a decade!" He yelled while putting his bandana back on.

"That's why you're name's familiar! You were the best in interrogation and commanding troops and ended up being captured after a small incident near Iraq or Iran..." Alex says but just got stared at before the two men were glaring at each other once again.

"...That was just bad luck mate...and you're not the only one to get screwed by that, they took the remainder of the shit I was making for them and left me for dead! And let's not forget the burns!" Stad yelled and lifted his shirt to show bandages and ripped them off to show horrifying burn marks around his body. "I was fucking flammable since I ran the place and I was lucky to live!" He yelled

"So? The world would be better off without you..." Ibiki says and aims his gun at Stad, Stad's eyes widen and he quickly ducks and tackles Ibiki, pushing him to the floor while accidently dropping his bag and runs pass him and looks over the edge before jumping of the very top.

Naruto and Alex rush up to where he jumped and saw him running along the roof below, showing how close it actually was. Ibiki pushed them out of the way and starts shooting at the fleeing Stad as he jumped down to ground level and having them somehow hearing 'Cunt' being yelled.

Ibiki sighed as he put the gun away. "That bastard ruined my life...and sorry for shooting at...Well I hope not your friend." Ibiki says, looking serious once again.

"It's alright...we just met him...less than half an hour ago." Naruto says.

"Who the fuck is shooting!" Someone yelled and they looked to see an elderly man sitting up from under the table. "I've got a fucking hangover for trying to block out the noises at night." He complained and looked at Naruto and pointed. "You! You're the one we saved from the hotel! I thought you were a gonna!" He yelled.

"Yeah...I tend to get that a lot." Naruto chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing here? Plus there's a group of survivors out there that could use your help." Alex says, pointing at the lighthouse

"Me and several others didn't fancy staying and waiting till help comes, so we got the hell out and found this place secured by a few people before hand and let us in luckily enough." The old man said.

"Yes...but Shikamaru was going with a gut instinct but I still believe we would be better going for help then waiting for it...and hopefully find that ship that would've been stationed nearby..." Ibiki said, whispering the last part. "We've done our best to help everyone but there's only so much we can do and I assume that you'll be leaving the lighthouse soon?" Ibiki asked, gaining a nod from the two of them. "Then you can help us out by going around and helping everyone you can while we try and think of the possible ways to save everyone." Ibiki said.

"Yeah...sure, we're doing stuff for people anyway so why not." Naruto says.

"I wish you luck then gentlemen." Ibiki says before taking out a pair of binoculars and looked out to the coast.

The two nodded and made their way to the door until someone near the door walked up to them. "Hey, I overheard that you're helping people and I've got a small job for you." A man in sunglasses says. "You see, we're not like Shikamaru's and his crew, we're more of the proactive type, you know? Further up the coast there's some shipwrecks, the result of some mishap during this nightmare...I'm thinking they have supplies, including signal flares." He told them.

"So you want us to go and get those flares so you can signal someone if help does arrive?" Alex asks.

"Precisely, would you?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure mate." Naruto says before leaving him and going down the stairs with Alex following. "So what was that about that Ibiki guy about?" Naruto asked him as they went downstairs.

"When I was in the army before I got discharged, there was talk about a man that could get any information from a prisoner of war without the means of drugs or violent. That guy was apparently capture and tortured by the enemy for several years because of some accident...but some say that a soldier went rouge and blew that factory up with everyone else inside it since we couldn't find one soldier and Ibiki was known to be captured. He was tortured unlike anything you could ever think of and Ibiki never gave anything away, some say he scared the enemy more than he was of them." Alex chuckled as they entered the main room and saw a Hinata walk quickly towards them.

"N-Naruto! Alex! What happened up there!" She asked since she heard the gunshots but was too scared to go and check.

"Well...you know that guy that we saved?" Naruto asked, gaining a nod from Hinata. "Well...it turned out he was a war criminal and nearly killed the leader of this place." Naruto chuckled for some reason.

"W-What?" Hinata asked.

"That bitch!" Someone yelled, making them all look to see Kiba holding a bloody nose while he walked to the group. "That was a fucking cheap shot!"

Naruto and Alex started laughing. "I'm sure you deserved it." Naruto says.

"Oh fuck off." Kiba says.

"So did you find anyone that needs help?" Alex asked.

"Yes, t-there's a man needing medical supplies to help a woman called Linda who's greatly hurt." Hinata tells them.

"Damn, we'll have to go back to the lifeguard station and get some from Jack." Naruto says.

"What's in the bag?" Kiba asked, pointing at the bag in Naruto's hand, he looked.

"Oh, that's Stad's bag, he left it behind when he ran for his life." Naruto told him.

"Why? What happened up there?" Kiba asked and Naruto retold the story to him. "Damn! I wouldn't have taken him for a war criminal." Kiba says and looks at the bag. "So what's in that then?"

"If I had to guess...drugs." Naruto chuckled and opened it up and stared in shock. "Fucking hell! It is and all!" Naruto says and takes out a few pill bottles. "I think he robbed a pharmacy store!" He said and looked through the stuff.

"I think the guy helping the woman over there could use the stuff...there's even bandages." Alex says while pointing at the man near the hurt woman.

"Okay..." Naruto says and walks up to the guy and hands over the bag, he looked in it and was shocked and quickly thanked Naruto before going to the woman's side to help her.

"That was easy, anything else we need to do?" Alex asked as Naruto walked back to them.

"There w-was a woman that was in c-contact with an aeroplane b-before it l-landed, she's asked if w-we every h-have to go there to find them a-and hope the plane if s-still in one piece." Hinata says, gaining a nod from the men. "I also m-managed to find that l-lady Maggie that S-Steven was looking for, s-so when we get b-back we can t-tell him the good n-news." Hinata smiled.

"Well that's good." Naruto says, nearly forgetting about that guy for a second.

"Also, a man h-had a friend t-that went to put t-the power generator back o-online to power t-this building a-again, he said h-he'll be s-somewhere between the l-lifeguard station and h-here." Hinata tells them.

"Alright...we better rest up before going back out there again...and check to make sure Kiba didn't break anything." Naruto says while leaning against the wall. "I think we better take the truck and check the petrol station when we get back on the road and get the petrol your friend asked for." Naruto says to Kiba, gaining an annoyed nod from him while Alex and Hinata check on him.

Xxxxx

Deep within the jungle at a secured building with several armed guards in Black ops uniform moved around the ground, prepared for any sort of attack. There was a giant underground base with several more unexpected things that sight alone couldn't describe, in the most business looking room a man with half his face covered by bandages with his arm included sat behind a desk in slight annoyance. "What do you mean 'They separated from you at the city'?" The old man asked one of the units stationed at the building.

"We're not sure Sir, they split off from us and headed in different directions, our pilot even said they didn't make any communication as to what they were doing.

The old man sighed as the door knocked. "It won't matter, we're nearly done here and we'll leave soon enough, leave now Terai." The old man ordered.

"Yes Lord Danzo." The man said before leaving.

When he opened the door a woman with brown hair tied in a bun, she was wearing a lab coat and glasses while she rushed in with her arms full of paperwork and was soon followed by a confused man. He was also wearing a lab coat had brown hair tied into a ponytail and had a long scar across the bridge of his nose. "Danzo! I've made enough evidence that the specimens can only affect people without –O blood yet it has a very bad effect on some special blood...to nasty to say." The woman told him, dumping a load of paper on his desk.

"And this evidence...Is?" Danzo asked.

"Here..." The woman said, pulling up her sleeve to show a bandaged up arm with slight blood that could be seen.

The two remaining guards raised their weapons toward the woman but Danzo raised his only arm to stop them. "When did you receive that?" Danzo asked, annoyed that one of his scientists was bitten and didn't report it.

"Three days ago." The woman smirked, looking over at her companion. "Iruka has been monitoring me and I have no signs of the virus." She said.

"Uh...y-yes, I've been monitoring Dr Walker** since then and she's clean, no signs of the virus." Iruka said, feeling nervous around the boss.

"You really are a pain...continue your studies with greater care otherwise you'll be dealt with." Danzo warned as Dr Walker picked up most of her papers and quickly leaves with Iruka.

"Sir, mind is I speak freely?" One of the masked guards.

"Speak freely Fu." Danzo said.

"Why did you make that woman one of the head doctors here? She'd only cause trouble and I feel uneasy around her." The man known as Fu told him.

"And so you should, the last time I was going to deal with her...let's just say that man didn't see it coming, he didn't have time to react before he bled to death." He said, leaning back.

"I take it she knows the human body well?" The second masked guard asks.

"Very well...too well in some cases..." Danzo chuckles. "However if that Doctor says she's the best in her job then she stays...for now...and besides, she's one of the best in this facility."

"Wasn't she a suspect on freeing one of our captives?" Fu asked.

"Yes...but that was left because of the Doctor's request." Danzo said in annoyance.

Xxxxx

"You know this job has the risk of death right Dr Walker?" Iruka asked, hurrying along with her. "And I don't mean the tests; I mean that they have the right to wipe us out of existence."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name Iruka? I do it to you." She giggled, seeing one of the subjects being wheeled away while its body securely bounded so it couldn't move. "Aw, you're going to go in the name of science, yes you are, yes you are." Dr Walker said, kneeling down to its level and talked like a baby.

The subject groaned and tried to bite her but couldn't. "Could you not do that Jasmine, they're angry enough as it is." The gray haired doctor that was pushing it says in annoyance, pushing up his glasses while he walked on. "We don't want any untimely accidents happening now do we?" He smirked.

"Whatever you say Doctor Yakushi." She smiled.

The man walked down the corridor, looking back to see his two escorts and one of his co workers with him, he soon saw Jasmine and Iruka hurrying off. 'That woman's starting to lose it.' He chuckled.

Xxxxx

The two doctors/scientists reached their destination; Jasmine dropped her paper work on a desk and reached for a mug that was also on the desk. "That was fun, time to work." She says and was about to drink until Iruka yelled.

"Don't drink that!"

"Why not? It's tea." She said.

"Yes, but it's been sitting there for three and a half months." He told her.

She looked confused and tipped the full looking mug of tea sideways but nothing fell out, it was completely solid. "Why the hell is this still in here?" She asked.

"Well...I made it for you back then and you hadn't noticed it..." He chuckled. "There was a pool to see how long it was until you noticed it."

"Hmm...Fair enough." She said, dropping the mug into the bin next to the desk, causing more damage to the bin then the mug strangely enough. "Make another one would you please?" She asked.

Iruka sighed and left to get one, a few seconds after he left she laid her head down and fell asleep very quickly, a few minutes pass and someone rushes in yelling. "Dr Walker!" An overly chubby man with a brown goatee yells.

Jasmine's head shot up in annoyance. "What!" She yelled, making the man jump.

"I thought you said to tell you when someone that's willing to test a cure came along." The man says.

Jasmine's eyes widened and she shot up and started pushing the man out the door. "This will be an important test!" She says and pushes the man aside.

The man sighed. "I prefer working for Doctor West..." He says, not being on the surface for awhile.

A fellow female scientist was walking by and heard this. "I wouldn't, right now he's working closely with Doctor Mizuki and he studied under 'him'." She shivered.

"Good point." The man said before leaving to get along with his business

Xxxxx

"Shit!" Tiger yelled, holding his bitten arm. "That fucker took a chunk out of my arm that bastard!"

"Just be glad I saved you." The man in the demon mask says, looking down a corridor to see if anything was there. "Clear." He says, taking the next flight of steps.

"You should keep quiet." Shadow says, helping Tiger along.

"Why?" Tiger asked.

Shadow looked up and pointed with a shaky hand. "B-Because you'll attract t-those..." He said, everyone looked upstairs and only noticed a few undead walking towards them.

"Shit!" Kid yelled and pointed his gun at them and started shooting.

"Don't shoot you dumbass!" The demon masked man yelled but it was too late and soon the undead were once again dead. "You just attracted more of those things to us because of that!" And as soon as he said that several screams came from several directions.

Yamato looked scared now. "Move it! Move! Move! Move!" He ordered them and started running up the stairs with the others following them.

They were close to the top until the stair that lead upwards was destroyed and they couldn't head up anymore. "Through the corridor!" Hyo yelled and started running down the nearest corridor and was soon followed by the others.

They saw a few undead in the corridor but Hyo was smashing his way through them while looking at the door numbers as he did so, they soon followed while shooting the undead in the hall. Screaming was heard near the stairs and the two near the front (Yamato and Yugao) spun around and aimed their guns at the stairway and started shooting at the infected as they rushed through, covering those near the back.

Hyo was near the far end of the corridor and stared at a door before quickly trying to smash it down, the group were half way there and the two that overtook the ones at the front (Kid and the demon masked guy) ran several feet before spinning around and stared covering the three in the middle. (Hana, Shadow helping Tiger who was feeling weak for some reason.) Once they passed the two that were originally at front and close to the second line of defence the two rushed passed them and ran several feet behind the others and started covering.

Hyo continued smashing the door until it gave way and he rushed in and shots were soon heard, Yamato managed to hear them and quickly rushed to the door and saw two dead zombies and Hyo looking around. "What are you doing!" Yamato asked over the noise.

"There should be a fire exit in this apartment!" Hyo yelled and rushed toward a window and smashed it open. "Here!" He yelled and went through it.

Yamato looked back at the others and told them to get in the apartment, the managed to hear and the three they were covering rushed into the apartment.

Kid and the demon masked guy soon rushed back and stopped near the door and started covering Yugao who quickly rushed inside. There were only the normal undead coming towards them and they were holding them back easily enough until and even more vicious roar was heard and they saw near the stairs a hulking giant in a straitjacket was seen and soon charge, smashing through everything.

"What the fuck is that!" Kid yelled but was soon pulled into the room by Yamato and was followed by demon masked guy and quickly rushed to the window.

"Move it!" Demon yelled and Kid got out and saw the others were already near the top and started climbing with Yamato and Demon following.

Hyo was on the roof and helped Tiger, Shadow and Hana up and saw Yugao nearly there. "Seriously! What was that!" Kid yelled.

The roar was heard and it sounded like it smashed through the open door and they quickened their movement. Yugao was on the roof now and Kid was on the final line of steps until a large smash was heard and the fire-escape shook badly, they looked to see the giant smash through the window and damaged the fire-escape as it fell to its death.

The metal creaked and started tearing itself from the wall. "Move!" Yamato yelled.

Kid rushed up and the metal worsened and tore itself from the wall, Kid was on the top and quickly jumped to the roof's edge, Shadow grabbed him alongside with Yugao and started pulling him up. The demon masked guy risked it and jumped towards a metal drain pipe and managed to hold onto it as the fire-escape fell towards the next-door building's wall. Yamato wasn't quite as lucky as he was losing his footing and saw the wall coming closer until he saw a window he was leaning towards, he quickly took action and jumped for the window as the fire-escape smashed into the wall and collapsed into a large heap on the ground.

"Yamato!" Yugao yelled, not seeing if he managed to escape or not and saw several of the undead moving towards the wreckage. "Yamato!" She yelled but received no answer.

* * *

><p>*A character of my own creation that I made so long ago...half a year I'd say.<p>

**A character thought up by the ever lovely and one of my favourite people AcidRain14

Sleepless D: I hope you like my story, please review and if you want a character in my story, here's what I'll need to include your character, they can still be the unnamed black ops members if you want. Peace out.

Name:

Hairstyle/Colour:

Body Build:

Sex:

Age:

Personality:

Outstanding Feature:

Background:

Clothes:

Location you'll like to be found in:

Immune or not:

Care whether your character dies or not:

Personal items:

Nationality:


	6. Chapter 6

Sleepless D: Are you ready to read some more? Of course you are, otherwise you wouldn't be reading would you? Let's see if this gets any better and some more undead wondering around and very sorry for not updating sooner but some technical difficulties. Peace out.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Shadow yelled, not sure if Yamato's alive or not. "Did anyone see if he made it or not!" Shadow yelled.<p>

Yugao kept yelling Yamato's name as the others weren't sure if their leader made it or not. "Mind someone helping me!" Demon masked guy yelled, holding on tightly to the drain pipe.

Shadow sighed seeing that he was the only one that was in the right mind to help him since Hana was looking after Tiger, Yugao was still yelling Yamato's name, Kid was still in shock by nearly dying and Hyo...just didn't care. He searched through their supplies and found rope, he tied on end of it to something sturdy and tossed down the other end, and Demon managed to catch it and started climbing up it until he reached the top, breathing heavily.

"Did you see if he made it?" Shadow asked.

"No...But I'm sure...he's dead." Demon says.

Gunshots were heard coming from the other building; they all looked in surprise and raced to the edge to see flashes of light coming from a destroyed window. "Yamato!" They all yelled but the gunshots stopped and nothing was heard for several seconds.

"That's got to be Yamato!" Shadow yelled, looking for a way to get to the other building.

"There's a walkway to the building." Hyo says, pointing to the ground.

They looked to indeed saw a makeshift walkway. "That's convenient." Shadow says. (You've got to admit it lol, how often would you actually see a makeshift walkway in an apocalypse)

"Let's move! Yamato may need our help!" Yugao yells and they all as quickly they could.

Xxxxx

Naruto stood outside of the lighthouse, looking nervous since they've got a lot to do to help everyone out to get out of this nightmare. Kiba walked out with his nose taken care of, Hinata seemed hesitant to leave since the lighthouse was like a stone fortress that could easily keep the undead out but Alex gently pushed her out and stood near the truck. "So where to now? We off to find the war criminal?" Kiba asked.

"I'd rather not." Alex says with Hinata agreeing.

"If we run into him out there then we'll take a vote." Naruto says. "But we'll go to petrol station to get the fuel then we'll check the houses we passed on the way here for supplies and see if there's any more survivors." Naruto says.

"Alright, I'll drive." Alex says and opens the driver seat door.

Kiba cursed but got in the back of the truck with Naruto as Hinata took the passenger seat, Naruto banged the roof to motion him to go. "So why did you get punched?" Naruto asked.

"Well...let's just say I asked a former police woman to do some stuff that wouldn't be classed as legal." Kiba chuckled.

"Well...I can sure as hell believe that." Naruto chuckled but stopped as the truck took a sharp right, making him hit the side. "Watch it!" Naruto yelled but the truck did it again bad stopped suddenly and he smashed his back into the back of the truck.

"Sorry! But we're here now!" Alex yelled.

The two looked to see a few undead wondering around a few smashed cars around the petrol station they were meant to go. "You sure this place will still have petrol?" Naruto asked.

"Every station should hold a sufficient amount of it in a case of emergency, even if it's like this." Kiba chuckled as he jumped out with his metal bat in hand with Naruto following close behind.

"Keep the engine running." Alex tells Hinata and gets out and takes the axe out of the back and hurries over and sees the undead finally notice them and charges towards them.

Naruto chuckled as he stared going 'eni meni mini mo' but Kiba talked. "Naruto, you see if you can fill something up with petrol." Kiba says.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Try drinking it." Alex says as he sliced a limb off one of the undead and Kiba smashed its head as it charged towards him.

Naruto thought about it but then realised that was stupid and charged towards the remaining undead, Kiba charged towards an undead and swooped his bat across the undead's legs. The undead smashed into the ground hard, Kiba was about to turn around to smash the dead man's head but Naruto upped high and smashed his bat into its head. This caused a large amount of brains and blood to spatter everywhere. "Too easy." Naruto chuckled.

"Don't get too cocky dumbass." Kiba said, looking around to see two more undead come out of the wreckages of cars. "They don't know when to give up." Kiba chuckled, clicking his neck as he and Naruto walked towards them.

Xxxxx

Yamato was slowly coming back to the real world, feeling a large amount of pain in the back of his head, he tried to open his eyes but realised he was bind clothed. He was confused to how and why this happened and tried to move but then realised the room was moving as he slid a little on the cold smooth floor. "Awake are we?" Someone said in a slightly monotone voice, gaining his attention but finding it hard to tell whether the person is a man or woman.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Yamato demanded.

"My name isn't important, where you are is in a van that's driving through the infected town...nice driving." The person said as the van hit several solid things.

"How did I get here!" He yelled as he tried to get out of his restraints.

"You smashed through my place of working, now I had to take everything and move house." The person says. "You slowed my business quite a bit." The person chuckled, pressing a sharp object against Yamato's neck.

"...And what business is that?" Yamato asked, not really fearing for his life since he lives in life and death situation all the time.

"Anything you can think off...we would be known as War criminals." The person chuckled as the person pushed Yamato onto his back and sat on his lap, still pressing the blade against his neck.

"...What are you doing?" Yamato asked, hoping that the person is a woman.

"I'm bored." The person chuckled.

"Could you not do that while I'm here with you?" An old man's voice was heard next to him, this made him jump because he had no idea there was someone else here.

"Why do you care? You can't see shit." The person chuckled.

"Don't say stuff like that." Someone else said at the front of the van, his voice also sounded aged like the other person.

"Wow, you really do have good hearing for someone partially blind." The person chuckled.

Yamato was a bit confused. "Wait...then who's driving the van?" Yamato asked.

"That would be I." The second old man said.

Yamato was now very nervous as he could tell they were going very fast in a van driven by a partly blind man. "Why is he driving then?" Yamato yelled as he tried to get the person on top of his off.

"Because I can't be bothered to drive and I like the excitement." The person says in an emotionless voice, sounding like nothing could bother the person.

"Well that's good but I only enjoy it at a curtain level!" Yamato yells but the van suddenly stopped.

"We're here." The old man said and exited the van.

The back of the door opened and Yamato felt the person get off him and started pulling his out of the van and landed hard on his back. "...That hurt." He says and is picked up by two pair of hands.

He began to be dragged away and he had no idea where he was or where they were going, he heard a metal door being opened and then heard a large very loud amount of music. "Turn it down!" The old man yelled.

The music was turned down and he then heard footsteps heading towards them. "Ah, I was wondering when you were coming Kim, I see the Harpists survived the journey." The man chuckled. "And who have you brought?" The man asked.

"A man I hoped you'll be able to identify." Kim said.

"Well I'm sure I can if you give me time." The man said and began to walk away.

Yamato was dropped by the people dragging him but was picked up again; he guessed by other people and continued to be dragged further into where ever he was. After a few seconds he heard a door open and he was then thrown into what he guessed was a room and was left laying on the ground.

"Man, I really need to go to the bathroom." Yamato says, trying to think of a plan.

Xxxxx

The three men stood in the middle of the petrol station, surrounded by several dead bodies. "I hope that's the last of them." Alex says as he picked up a wallet next to his foot and looked in it. "Got to feel sorry to...Mr Meat...very unfortunate name." Alex says and tosses it to the side.

"Hey! Over here!" Someone yelled, making them all looked to see someone looking out of the window of the petrol station; the person was waving towards the group.

Alex and Kiba headed towards the entrance and Naruto looked back at Hinata who was still in the truck, he waved at her reassuringly to show that they're okay and hurried over to the door. "That's right, get over to the door, and give me a second to open it." The person said and disappeared from the window.

The three waited for a few seconds until the door opened and a man stood there, looking scared by the invasion of the undead. "Get inside; you'll probably want to talk to the owner of this place." The man said as the three entered and he closed the door behind them, looking out the window to be sure no other walking dead get near.

Naruto walked towards the man near the back entrance as he looked at the three. "I take it you want gas?" The man said, looking tired as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Pretty much." Alex says as he looks through the partly empty shelves.

"Sorry, but the pumps aren't working at the moment, the powers out and the generator is next door in the warehouse...unfortunately I can't seem to get the doors open and I don't like being outside for too long." The older man said.

"Really? Why? It's a lovely day." Kiba said as he picked up an empty tin from the shelves then tossed it away.

"Ha ha, very funny." The man said. "I'm honestly surprised anyone's alive out there...although I did hear what sounded like a car crash yesterday but I didn't dare think of going out there to check it out." The man said.

"Yeah, that crash killed several people, I was there." Kiba says, gaining a nod from Alex as well.

"Shame." The man said. "But I'm more than willing to give this stuff to you, plenty of fuel and there's a truck that I'll like to get from the warehouse." The man said. "All you have to do is try and find a way in..." He said. "Best try the back; I already tried to go through the front." He says and points to the door.

"Sure, no problem old guy." Naruto says and head towards the door and the other two followed, he opened the door and was nearly blinded by the light the shined in.

Naruto and the other two walked out of the back door, looking around to see a bit of blood around the ground and quickly noticed a dead body starting to get up, Alex sighed and closed the door. "Why don't these bastards stay out of the safe places!" Kiba yelled as he charged and quickly smashed its head, causing the undead to collapse but tried to get up again. "Die!" Kiba yelled and smashed his metal bat against the undead's head and re-killed the undead.

"You need to control your anger." Alex chuckled as he looked around and saw the door to the warehouse, he walked up to it to open it but couldn't. "That sucks." He says, trying to use force to open it.

Naruto walked up and looked to the right to see a ladder to the petrol station. "Let's see if there's a way in through the roof." Naruto says as he started climbing up it and was soon followed by the other two.

Once they were all on the roof, they all looked to the warehouse roof and saw a part of it gone and the hole was large enough to get through. "Looks like a way in." Alex says and walks up to it and looked down into a very dark room.

"It looks clear..." Kiba says.

"Alright...you go down and open the door." Naruto says but gained a glare from Kiba.

"Fuck off." Kiba says. "The last time I went into a dark place I ended up being attacked by two dead people." Kiba says.

"And why would you think that would happen again?" Naruto asked.

"Because this place is locked from the inside so something's inside here." Kiba says.

"Well I saved your arse last time so I think we can do that again." Naruto says.

"Why don't we try it the other way around this time?" Kiba suggested.

Alex sighed and jumped down through the hole, when he landed he looked around. "Looks clear!" Alex called but then a loud roar came from the shadows and Alex felt a large amount of fear. "...Would someone pass me the torch?" Alex asked, looking into the shadows and saw movement.

Naruto looked nervous but dropped the torch to him while Kiba wondered what the hell that was, Alex caught the torch and turned it on quickly and shined it into the dark and saw a giant undead known as a Thug. "Um...Alex...whatever you do...don't get hit!" Naruto yelled, remembering how powerful those things hit.

"Why?" Alex asked as he walked up to it with his axe held high and quickly wacked it against its neck, he smirked as it didn't even charge and went to pull it out but discovered the axe was wedged to deep and it was still alive. "...Oh shit." Alex says as the Thug smashed his fist into his face and sent him flying into the metal floor.

"I'm guessing we need to help." Kiba says, nearly as scared as this thing then his mother on her 'Woman time'.

The Thug staggered forward, heading straight towards Alex who is yet to get up. "Ah shit...let's hope this works." Naruto says while preparing his bat as the Thug slow walked under the hole. "Here we go!" Naruto yelled and jumped down, smashing his bat against its head and smashed the bat but didn't kill the Thug, Naruto then landed on the ground and stared in slight shock at the now broken bat. "...Shit." Naruto says.

The Thug roared and smashed Naruto in the face, making Naruto smash into the metal shelves and caused it to smash into the floor hard, Naruto didn't move as he was no longer conscious. "Ah shit." Kiba says in nervousness.

Alex was starting to come around and opened his eyes. "...What the fuck just hit me..." He asked but the saw the Thug walking towards Naruto. "Shit!" He yelled, looking around and saw a pole keeping the door locked, he quickly got up and started trying to pull it out.

Kiba jumped down and landed behind the Thug. "I hope this works." Kiba says and smashed his bat in the back of the Thug's leg, trying to make it fall but the Thug stayed standing and swung his arm around and hit Kiba and he smashed against the wall and the axe in its neck fly away, grunted in pain because of it. "That really hurt..." He says as he tried to get up.

Naruto started to wake up and was soon glad he did as he looked up and saw an undead standing above him, it then dropped on him and Naruto quickly caught it and managed to stop it sinking its teeth into him. "I wish I didn't go on vacation!" Naruto yelled.

Alex pulled the pole out of the door and chuckled at his accomplishment, he failed to notice the Thug standing behind him and it bear hugged him. Alex cursed and felt his bones beginning to be crushed, the Thug roared and took a powerful bite into the side of his neck, making him scream in pain.

Kiba staggered away from the door and saw what was happening to Alex and cursed under his breath and started to charge towards him but lost his footing. "Cunt!" Kiba yelled as he stood up again and headed straight towards him, lifting his metal bat high in the air and smashed it in the back of the Thug's head and heard it smash. "That's done it!" Kiba yelled as the Thug dropped and landed hard on the ground.

Alex kept swearing loudly as he held onto his neck as it bled, he then remembered that he doesn't know if he's going to die because of it or not. "Get the fuck off me!" Naruto yelled and kneed the undead in the face hard, making it stager away, Naruto quickly grabbed the nearest thing and quickly smashed it against its head and sent it staggering away. He quickly got off the metal shelves and charged towards the dead and kicked it, causing it to smash its head against the truck that he only noticed was there. "I shouldn't have gone on vacation." Naruto says as he brushed away any dirt and realised the pain in his back and face, feeling his face bleed.

"You alright?" Kiba asked Naruto and gained a no from Naruto as he felt his face. "What about you Alex?" Kiba asked as looked at Alex as he felt around his wound.

"I think he left a tooth." Alex says and pulls out a tooth from his neck and had a sick look on his face.

"I'll take that as a no." Kiba says and picks up the bloody axe and walked towards the door near Alex and opened it. "Get some light in here." Kiba says and begins to walk around to try and find any container.

"Here's some." Naruto says and pulls out a petrol container from a shelf, he then starts heading towards the main entrance but noticed a corpse leaning against the plank the kept it locked. "Shit..." Naruto says.

"What?" Kiba asks as he walked around the truck and saw the dead body and understood. "Throw something at it." Kiba suggested.

Naruto shrugged and threw the empty container at it, it hit the dead body and it collapsed, but it started trying to get up. "Thought so." Naruto says and kicks it down. "Pass the bat!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba tossed the metal bat and Naruto managed to catch it and smash the undead's brains. "Done?" Kiba asked as he looked into the truck. "Looks drivable." Kiba says.

Alex came to them, still holding onto his neck in pain. "Damn it, it hurts like a mother fucker!" Alex says, trying to remember where they placed the bandages.

"Wait...are you even immune?" Kiba asked as he grabbed a heavy pole from a shelf.

"I fucking well hope so!" Alex said, trying to remember his blood type but not sure if he was actually told.

"Well if you start turning...we'll have to kill you." Naruto says, not at all kidding around as he tried to move the plank that kept the door locked. "Someone mind helping me here!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Kiba says as he gets to the other side and lifts it off. "Alright, now where's that power generator?" Kiba says to no one and looks around.

"It's right there you dumbass." Alex points as he leaned against the truck.

Kiba looked behind him and noticed the red light and switch. "Yep, that looks like it." Kiba says and switches the switch to turn the light green. "There we go." Kiba smirks as Naruto pushed the door open and shows the good old sunshine.

"Right, how many tanks do you think we'll need?" Naruto asked as he picked up the container.

"One at least." Alex says, holding his neck still as he staggered forward.

"Just one!" We came all this way just for one!" Naruto yelled in annoyance.

"Why would we need more than one?" Alex asked.

"Don't forget the few vehicles at the lifeguard station; we may need more than one." Kiba says.

"Then take as many as you want! I just want to know where the fuck we put the bandages!" Alex yelled as he pushed passed Naruto and towards their truck in the hopes to find something.

"Alright then." Naruto says as he tried followed behind him as Kiba looked through the shelves and remembered the axe Alex left behind and went to go and get it.

Naruto was still feeling a large amount of pain in his face and hoped it was nothing; he looked to see Alex walking towards the truck Hinata was in, she got out and looked worried for Alex. She then looked at Naruto and was even more worried. "W-What happened?" Hinata asked Alex.

"I got bit, that's what!" Alex yelled, looked in the back to find the bag and started searching through it to find the bandages. "Put this on me." Alex ordered and passed the bandages to her.

Hinata nodded and did as he ordered; she looked over to Naruto who just placed the container next to the petrol pump, he put the nozzle inside the hole and started pumping it. Naruto sighed as he left it running as he walked towards a car to look at the side mirror. "Ah shit!" Naruto yells, seeing that his lip is bleeding and his nose bleeding hard. "He nearly broke it." Naruto says.

Naruto started hearing someone screaming in anger, then a pair of screaming people could be heard, Naruto was confused and started to look around. He then spotted the source as to people were running towards him, he then realised that they were the Infected, his eyes widened in shock and quickly tried to position the metal bat. The Infected was quicker and tackled Naruto before he had the chance to counter; Naruto landed hard on his back and managed to hold the Infected off him.

Hinata and Alex were shocked by the sudden appearance of an Infected. "Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

"Ah damn it!" Alex yelled, looking around to try and find a weapon and saw the Hinata left her crowbar in the car and quickly took it. "I need a fucking break!" Alex yelled as he charged towards Naruto but then another Infected showed up. "Shit!" Alex yelled as he quickly reacted and smashed it against the head.

The Infected fell down and Naruto was trying to hold the Infected away as best he could. "Get the fuck off me!" Naruto yelled, smashing his head against its head.

Alex charged and smashed the crowbar against the Infected's head, smashing the top of the Infected's head. "There...you're overflowing the container." Alex says and points at the container which was overflowing.

Hinata screamed, they looked to see the Infected that Alex knocked down before, it was trying to rip her head off. "G-Get off me!" Hinata screamed, trying to push the Infected away.

"Shit!" Alex and Naruto yell and charge towards her.

Hinata managed to kick the Infected away; she quickly reached into her side and pulled something out and stabbed it in the eye, killing it quickly. The two men stopped in surprise and saw the Infected drop dead with a blade in its eye.

"Damn! You killed that bastard good!" Naruto yells, surprised and happy that Hinata managed to defend herself.

"What happened!" Kiba yelled, looking around as he held a empty container and a axe.

"Leave that!" Naruto yelled, looking back and saw the overflowing container and rushed over to stop it flowing now.

"We're leaving now!" Alex yelled to the people in the station.

They didn't get a reply but saw the man near the door wave to understand. "Come on then." Kiba says as he dropped the container and hurried over to the truck as Naruto placed the full container in the back.

Alex walked to the driver's door. "You aren't driving." Naruto said and gained a annoyed looks from Alex, he was about to ask why but Naruto knew he was going to ask. "You've been bitten; I don't like the idea of you turning into a dead person while you're driving."

"I'll drive." Kiba says, Naruto just stared at him and just walked up to driver's door and entered. "Hey!" Kiba yelled.

"Just get in!" Naruto yelled, looking to see Hinata get in next to him, Kiba sulked as he got in the back with Alex.

"You better not get bittey on me." Kiba says as he warned Alex.

Xxxxx

Yamato leaned against the wall, wondering how long it's been, he then heard the door open and someone walked in and headed towards him. "If you're going to kill me then do it." Yamato say not being able to go to bathroom for awhile.

"Why would I do that...Tenzo, born August 10 1986, you really did graduate early didn't you? And to be one of the youngest to become one of the Black Ops." The person said, he recognised it as the person that put a knife against his neck, but he was shocked that they managed to get any information on him without even asking. "But you go by Yamato now, to protect your family, the government and all that crap." The person said and removed his blind fold.

He closed his eyes and started to blink rapidly to make his eyes used to the sudden change of light, he looked up to see the person that he was talking to. He couldn't see the person's face because they were wearing a hoodie and the hood covered most of the person's face, the person was wearing baggy clothes to ensure comfort and easy running for when the time needed it. But it still made it hard to tell whether or not the person was a man or a woman, even the person's voice was hard to tell. "...So how do you know about me?" Yamato asked, looking around at his surroundings and knew he was in a warehouse.

"Well...all you really need is a working internet and you can find everything you need to know." The person chuckled.

"...The internet?" Yamato asked, finding that difficult to believe.

"Yeah...you just need to know the right places to look and find...but I still don't understand why you're here when you were scheduled for a different mission that was supposedly nearby this island." The person said, pulling out a knife and started playing with it.

Yamato was getting curious to how the person knew so much and wondered if they had a leak. "Who are you?" Yamato asked.

"My name is obvious since you were awake when it was said." The person chuckled.

Yamato thought back and remembered. "So your name is Kim?" Yamato asked and gained a nod. "Alright, why am I here?" Yamato asked.

"Like I said, you smashed through my stronghold, that annoyed me enough but I was curious to why a Black Ops unit was doing here, in this island where communications have stopped from leaving and 'I' know you didn't find out by conventional means." Kim said.

"Well I'm not sure where you get your resources, but you're well off." Yamato chuckled, hoping to at least throw them off a little.

Kim chuckled also and threw the knife towards Yamato's head, it missed by an inch and was embedded into the wall, and Yamato looked to the knife and back again in slight fear. "Just so you know... I missed on purpose." Kim chuckled and walked out of the room and closed the only door.

"Hey Kim!" Someone called; Kim looked over to see a man looking at several monitors.

"What is it?" Kim asked, walking over to him.

"The Gang that's been causing us problems before this started are still alive." The man said, looking at one of them to see two people of a rooftop nearby. "Even before you came, they attacked us twice...we lost four good men because of them." He says in frustration.

"You mean the Rouge Mist Gang is still going strong?" Kim chuckled as they looked at the screen to see another person walking up to the others, Kim chuckled even more. "Fuck me...He's still alive that rat bastard."

Xxxxx

On the rooftop that the two people were on, a third member sneaked up to them and looked around. "Anything new?" The newcomer asked, wearing a green hoodie, jeans and a mask.

"Nothing important, just a van and three people that our leader would be interested in...And they had a hostage." The taller one of the two said, revealing himself to be a man, wearing oversized, grey camouflaged clothes, he was bald due to old burns to the top of his head and had a headband covering his right eye and a trimmed goatee.

"No one important...so he can just be left for dead." The shorter one said, revealing herself as a woman and wearing similar clothes to the man but tighter, she had short brunette with a black and white frilly barrette. "Why have you come here Haku?" The woman asked.

"Zabuza wished to know what was going on since our last attack." Haku says and he raised his mask and showed a slightly feminine looking man.

"Well...if we attack in full force then we'll win easily and take the supplies." The man says, playing around with a samurai sword.

"They're weak, they can only attack and run away." The woman said, cracking her knuckles.

"We best leave." Haku says as he put his mask back on.

"Why?" The man asked.

"Because they've got a sharp shooter!" Haku yells and ducks quickly and a gunshot was heard shortly after, he could feel the force of the bullet pass by his head.

The man just chuckled. "Why not? I was just enjoying myself." The man said as he heard more gunshots and the small wall that was protecting them was being blasted away.

"Just move!" The woman yelled as she crawled away.

Xxxxx

The truck had stopped inside the fence of the Lifeguard station, they all got out and Kiba took the container and headed straight to Mike, he was looking out to sea. "We've got the petrol!" Kiba yelled as he dropped it near him.

"Thank you." Mike said, looking slightly relieved. "I've piled the bodies outside...I better get to work and give them a proper burial." Mike says as he picks up the container and walks towards the gate.

"Need any help?" Naruto asked.

"No...I'll be alright." Mike says as he leaves.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck in a tired manner. "We best get back to work..." Naruto says looking at Alex and hoped he'll be alright as he leaned against the truck.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm sorry for updating it late and I may not be able to update it any time soon, but keep on reading, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sleepless D: I'm really sorry, I totally forgot most of the story line, sorry if I repeat myself, oh, and I've decided that I may need to add zombie characters in it. Like boss level zombies or even a person that acts up and then goes infected if you want, review or message me if you want a zombie boss or zombie character that seems to pop up from time to time, making the characters like "Fucking hell, I've seen that bastard before, I know it!". Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked towards the stairs and looked at Kiba. "You go tell that guy Steve the good news, I'll go talk to Shikamaru." Naruto says, looking back and seeing Hinata looking after Alex.<p>

"Sure thing..." Kiba says, wondering if they should kill Alex or not.

Naruto walk up the stairs while Kiba walked into the main building, Naruto walked for several seconds and entered the room . "Hey Shikamaru, we made contact with the lighthouse, they're hold up well, they need as much help as us though." Naruto tells Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I know...it's troublesome." Shikamaru says, sitting on the table and listening to static on the radio.

"Anything we should do?" Naruto asked.

"There are two petrol stations in the area, right. One at the lighthouse and one by the tunnel to the city. There might still be some food and drinks there, I need you to bring everything you can find!" Shikamaru says, knowing that people will be hungry soon with the amount of food they have.

"Okay Shikamaru, I understand, we'll get it all with the truck." Naruto says and gains a smile of appreciation.

Naruto smilesd and walks back outside, knowing he's got a few chores left to do which involved fighting the undead and getting stuff. Naruto walks down the stairs and saw the man Steve heading upstairs, unsure to why, but recalls that the car mechanic was up there.

Kiba is standing there, looking a little confused as well. "He sure as hell wanted to get out of here quick." Kiba chuckled.

"Think we should stop him?" Naruto asks.

"We should...but I don't think he'll listen." Kiba says. "Let's hope he'll be alright." Kiba chuckles some more and walks towards the Chevy where Alex was being bandaged with Naruto following him.

The two look at Hinata and she held up a few bandages. "I t-thing we b-better w-wrap your wounds u-up." Hinata says, having Kiba smirk and agree quickly as he quickly moved closer to Hinata to get patched up, Naruto glares at Kiba as he joins him.

Xxxxx

The group were now on their way to search for some items to help them and the people out, they stop at the first staircase that led to the Golden Bungalow District. "Hinata...you keep on driving, we'll head through, grab what we can, see if anything's important, and so on." Naruto says, letting Hinata take his place.

"Hey Naruto, why don't me and Hinata take the other end, it cuts our searching in half and Hinata hardly sees any action." Alex says, holding his bandage.

Kiba looks at Naruto and thought about this. "Depends on whether Hinata's willing or not..." Naruto says, not sure if Hinata would be safe with a possibly infected Alex who passes two bag packs to Kiba who hands one of them to Naruto.

"I'm o-okay with it." Hinata says and puts her foot down, surprising Alex as he nearly falls of the back.

Kiba chuckles and begins walking up the stairs; Naruto grew worried about Hinata and seeing a couple of undead getting up. "Let's get us some undead ass!" Kiba yells, rushing forward.

Xxxxx

Hinata keeps smashing through some undead that wonder onto the road, making Alex wonder what the fuck was going on, he looks forward and sees they were close to the other end of the Golden Bungalow District. Several undead stand there and Hinata puts her foot down, this makes Alex nearly piss himself, the undead see the car and wonder towards it, Hinata swervs the car and the Chevy did so, smashing into the undead and sent them flying.

Alex curses as he was nearly thrown out of the back, looking scared as hell as he wonders where the hell Hinata learnt to drive like that. He stands up and look round, feeling slightly car sick, he hears a screaming and tenses, looking back and is shocked when an Infected jumps onto the back, quickly tackling him and throwing Alex and itself over the front. Alex crashes onto the ground, feeling a large amount of pain, but he is quickly tackled by the Infected again, biting into his forearm. "Fuck!" Alex yells.

Alex grabs the Infected by the head, planning on snapping its neck; he didn't get the chance to as the Infected stopped biting when something hit its head. Alex pushes the Infected off and saw that a crowbar is sticking in its head, he looks and sees Hinata standing there, breathing hard as she looks at him. "Are y-you okay?" Hinata asks him, worry in her voice.

Alex looks at his arm and sees it bleeding, not badly, but enough to make him worry. "...I think so...mind patching me up? Alex asks her.

Hinata nods and looks round to see a couple of Walkers heading towards them, she backs away a little while Alex notices the undead and stands up. Alex walks to the back and grabs his axe and passes Hinata the two back packs left back there. "Here, I'll deal with them and you get the bandages." Alex tells her.

Hinata looks confused at the two bags. "...Where's mine?" Hinata asks.

"What?" Alex asks, looking confused.

"I had my own b-bag, it h-had t-the medical supplies..." Hinata informs him.

"...I may have given it to Naruto and Kiba." Alex says, a little sweat coming down his head.

"..." Hinata just glares at Alex, having some stuff in there that were sentimental to her.

"Sorry...We'll get to Naruto and Kiba soon..." Alex says, swinging his axe and severing an undead's head off while Hinata rips the crowbar from the dead body and wonders over to the last and smashed its head, causing it to stagger away before being hit again and again till it splits in two.

Alex looks surprised, seeing Hinata kill the undead by herself, she look at Alex and shrugs. "After killing o-one, it g-gets easier...I want t-to help..." Hinata says.

Alex shrugs, rather confused but knew that Hinata could take care of herself now, not sure whether to be nervous by this or not. "That's good..." Alex says nervously.

"L-Let's get going." Hinata says, walking towards the small pathway to the staircase, Alex looks round, seeing no more undead, yet feeling like they're being watched, but knowing that Hinata is getting ahead of him and quickly following her.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Kiba were bloody, exhausted from making a quick trip to a bungalow that was to the left of them, finding a few things and a dead body, taking a large amount of drinks at the bar in front of them, killing a few undead. They walk up a staircase that was up the right, and was only met by bodies, a drained pool and a dirt pathway that shows a bungalow, the two quickly went up the dirt path.

"Kiba...ever wonder if we're going to get off this island?" Naruto asked.

Kiba just stares at Naruto before looking ahead of them. "No...I'm trained to know how to survive, know that I'm going to die and assume it's soon...plus I just go into my little world and forget about this crap." Kiba smirks, going into a little daydream, after a second he sighs happily. "Mm...Hinata." Kiba chuckles.

Naruto was about to bat the back of his head, but stops when they reach another pathway that led downwards to the road. Naruto saw that it was where the weird guy Clutch Odd fought the undead, the ambulance, but Naruto was slightly nervous because there weren't any dead bodies there, but walking bodies. "...Kiba...keep quiet..." Naruto says, knowing that they'd get swarmed easily as there were eight walking around there.

Kiba look and raises an eyebrow, knowing the same thing as Naruto thought, they both walk quietly towards the bungalow and hear banging, both looking and see movement from round the nearest corner. Naruto and Kiba held their bats up, moving slowly and carefully to the corner, Naruto and Kiba look at each other and held their fists and bobbed their fists three times and Naruto shows scissors while Kiba shows paper and curses.

Kiba takes a deep breath and jumps round the corner, seeing an undead banging against a door, before it spots him, he swung quickly and smashes its head against the door and his bat. The dead undead drops to the ground and Kiba looks at the door, he reaches for the door handle and tries to open it, but it didn't budge. "Think there's anyone in here?" Kiba asked, letting go of the handle and wonders if it was barracked or locked.

"Must be...the undead always seem to attack doors with people on the other side." Naruto says, looking across the building and heard something crack nearby.

Kiba hears this too and looks at the other end, seeing the sun and wondering how many undead are out there. "We'll go around." Kiba says and walks to the right.

Naruto follows, winning the last match last time; it was his turn, he tightening his grip on his bat and jumpsmround the corner, spotting another undead and did the same as Kiba. But this time, the door moved slightly by the force, Kiba walks round and sees the undead, chuckling and seeing Naruto fiddling with the door, having it budge a little but wouldn't go any further. "Mind helping me with this?" Naruto asks.

Kiba looks and shrugs. "Sure..." Kiba says, seeing Naruto pushing against the door, he smirks and takes a step back and launches his foot at the handle, smashing the door open and Naruto went flying. Kiba laughs hard as Naruto grunts in pain and flips Kiba off as he gets up. Kiba quickly walks in and quickly closes the door, making sure nothing gets in easily.

Naruto is standing now, holding his bat and looks at Kiba who was looking at the door, Naruto quickly smashsd his bat into Kiba's arse, making him yell in pain and shock. "Take that bitch." Naruto says and looks inside the bathroom, but finding nothing and looks at the closed door.

Naruto wonders over to it and opens it, walking in and finding a bedroom, its door to the outside is barracked, explaining why they couldn't get in, he looks down to find a bed with a woman on it. Naruto then felt a pain in the back of his head, looking around to spot Kiba with his bat, knowing that he just hit him. "Payback's a bitch!" Kiba yells, looking down to see the woman and raises an eyebrow, he looks over her and looks her over. "She's fucking doped out of her mind." Kiba says in bemusement. "She wouldn't wake up, even if those things started eating her."

"Ah...to be that way." Naruto says in a slight daydream.

Kiba just stares at Naruto, chuckling as he walks to the next door and opens the door, doing so gained a scream of terror before quieting down quickly as Kiba raised his hands to cover his ears. "Relax lady, we're here to help." Kiba tells her, walking carefully into the room.

Naruto wonders in, looking slightly confused and sees a woman standing at the corner, looking slightly sick. "I'm...so thirsty." The woman says, her legs shacking and only wearing a bikini. "I feel dizzy and a little nauseous. My heart is pounding." She says.

Naruto looks round while Kiba looks after the woman, helping her take a seat, Naruto spots that they had barricaded the front door and hammered all the windows shut. 'They sure as hell got ready for this.' Naruto says to himself.

Kiba looks at the woman, looking slightly worried. "You're suffering from dehydration." Kiba tells her.

"Yes...I haven't had anything to drink for quite awhile. If you give me some water, I'll give you whatever I can offer." She says in hope.

Naruto and Kiba look at each other, sighing as they reached into their bags to take out any water they have, Kiba took takes two bottles of them and handed them over. Naruto looks inside his bag, confused as he reaches inside and takes out a teddy bear while the woman thanks Kiba.

Naruto heard a sudden cry of joy and someone grabs the bear, he looks and sees a woman holding onto the teddy. "Teddy! Where have you been? You've been a bad boy! Say thank you to the nice people." The woman says, walking away from Naruto and laying down on a makeshift bed and falling asleep.

Kiba and Naruto look at each other, wondering if she was crazy, but then again, who wouldn't go crazy when the dead come back to life to kill them. Naruto suddenly hears footsteps from the other room, looking slightly worried and wonders if the undead managed to get in, Kiba heard this as well and they both ready their bats.

The door opens and a man walks in, he is a mixed black coloured person with gravity defying black spiky hair, he wore a black short sleeved open hoodie that showed a white T-shirt with gray shorts with black spots. "...Clutch?" Both Naruto and Kiba say at the same time, seeing the strange man that saved their lives a little while back.

"Sup bitch." Clutch says and throws a bag on the floor and several bottles of water fell out and he fell onto the sofa, yawning as he played with his knives.

"Where the fuck did you go after we part ways?" Naruto asked as Kiba made sure the woman didn't over hydrate with water.

"Went around, killing, seeing a couple of survivors, leaving them to fend for themselves, found this place, went for water, came back now I'm sleeping, so piss off." Clutch says.

"Haven't found a way off yet?" Naruto asks.

Clutch opens his eyes and looks at Naruto. "No...But I found a man that I use to work for." Clutch tells him.

"...Really? What did you work as?" Naruto asks, not sure why, but the small talk seemed to make the whole world go back to normal.

"Worked as a Mercenary, had a bad neighbourhood and mix around the bad crowd, guy was hiring people that could shoot...joined up...people died...lost my employment and tried to take as much as I could before I fled." Clutch says in a slightly sad tone.

"...Where the hell did you go to fight?" Kiba asks, listening in now.

"I don't know...somewhere in Asia...never had much of schooling, but I gave my daughter the best I could provide." Clutch says, still sounding sad. "But right now...I have to keep alive...I can't die..." Clutch says, slowly drifting off.

Kiba looks at Naruto, slightly confused by something and walks out of the room, Naruto quickly follows him. "What's with the face?" Naruto asks, having to follow Kiba as he walks out of the bungalow and closed the door behind him.

"I've never been too smart...but do you think that guy knows that weird English guy?" Kiba asks, referring to S T D.

Naruto thought for a few seconds, wondering the same thing, but he didn't want to go back in and ask because Clutch was a weird one, and he didn't trust waking him up. The two begin walking down towards the front, gripping their weapons tight and walk out, a little surprised that all the bodies were severed into pieces. "Looks like he cleared this place..." Naruto says in bemusement.

Xxxxx

Hinata and Alex reach the top of the staircase, being slow and careful since a few undead attacked them and cleared the pool. They reach the first bungalow and see a few bodies litter outside the front of the bungalow in which Alex walks on ahead, holding his axe tightly. They hear an undead bashing into something, but they can tell it's within the bungalow.

The dead bodies begin to move, slowly getting up before Alex smashes his axe into them quickly, severing their heads before they got a chance to attack. Once they're all dead, Alex motions Hinata to come. She was about to, but she then notices a side door, wondering if it's safer to go through there and motions Alex to follow, but he looks at her funny as she walks away. She sees the door and its wide open which shows nothing but darkness and noises coming from it. She slowly walks into the bungalow, her tire iron held high and looks carefully, seeing an undead ahead of her, trying to break into a room. She quickly moves forward, swinging the tire iron down and smashes it against the back of its head, it grunts slightly and turns, but Hinata smashes its head again and again before its brains splattered across the door.

She feels some pride by killing another one, but she hears grunting and a sickening breath, looking and suddenly has a male undead lunge at her from the dark. She squeals in shock, suddenly pushing her hands out against its chest, trying to push it away and feels sick when she feels its chest is ripped open and it grabs her shoulders. She uses her strength to keep the thing away, but it slowly overpowers her, making her panic as she sees its dead eyes fixed on her. A shadow soon appears and a bloody metal axe hits the side of its head, managing to hit the brain and makes it collapse.

Hinata sees Alex rip the axe from its head and sees Hinata is alright before checking the door that the first undead tried to open. Hinata gags a little, seeing bits of skin and blood stain her hands, the smell of rot getting to her. She walks over quickly to the sofa and rubs them against the fabric, hectic to remove as much as she could from her hands while Alex smashes against the door, curious to what's behind it.

He soon smashes through the door, stumbling a little and sees an undead on the bed, but it was crushed by a wardrobe and made him a little confused. Hinata slowly enters, getting as much of the blood from her hands as possible, shockingly holding a tire iron in her hands. They walk in slowly, checking for anything and walk behind the bed.

"I don't have much time..." A voice speaks, making Alex jump and nearly drops his axe while Hinata squeals a little.

They both look and see a bloody and wounded man leaning against the bed and wardrobe. He holds onto his stomach, sounding gruff and sick while looking very pale. "Shit, are you alright?" Alex asks, knowing it's a stupid question and bends down to him.

"Please...you gotta take this insulin to my brother, Danny..." The man says, holding out a slightly less bloody hand and shows insulin in his hand, some blood specks on the side, but not contaminating the bottle or the needle with it. "he needs it...he's in bungalow #14...please..." He begs, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Sure...we'll do that." Hinata says, taking what's in his hands.

"Good. You better go! He's running out of time..." The man says, looking a little worse as blood leaks from him.

"Hold on there, you're in critical condition here, you might die..." Alex tells him, looking for anything to stop the bleeding.

"It...it's too late for me...just save my brother...give him the insulin." The man tells them, gritting his teeth as he looks at Alex. "Please...leave me..." He tells them, making Alex sigh, patting the man's arm and walks away, dragging a slightly reluctant Hinata who wants to help him, but Alex pulls her out of the room and closes the door, locking it as best as he could before they moved on.

Xxx

Naruto and Kiba were making their wat through the pool area, soon reaching the back of a building, hearing more zombies. They look and see a few undead against a metal fence, seeing someone look nervously behind the fence. The two soon charge the undead, smashing their bats with their bats, trying to kill them before they could react. The undead collapse by the fence, the two smashing their bats against the undead, after a minute, they killed them. They look and see a middle aged man with a blue shirt standing near the generator. "Hey there, name's Marcus. I was fixing this piece of shit when these things came out of nowhere!" Marcus tells them, pointing at a power generator behind him. "See if you can get that other transformer back online while I finish fixing this one. Go!"

Kiba and Naruto look at each other, a little surprised about his demands, but nod in response. "How long have you been here?" Kiba asks.

"About half a day, I came from the Lighthouse to give it power." Marcus tells them, sitting against the generator. "Now go, I'll stay here to make sure it's running."

"...Alright, but don't get yourself eaten." Naruto tells him, but they soon hear a scream and a gunshot.

"The fuck was that?" Kiba asks, looking and trying to figure out who or where the scream came from.

"I think that was a scream." Naruto tells him, making Kiba glare at him.

"Of course I know that, but was it an Infected or someone?" Kiba asks, listening carefully, but doesn't hear anything.

"Has to be someone, didn't you hear that gunshot?" Marcus asks them, gaining a nod from the two.

"Strange, only guns I know are at the Lighthouse, the Lifeguard station and the one I had in my..." Naruto began, remembering that Choji used it during the Lifeguard raid, having used three of the four bullets left in it when they found it. "Fuck! It's Hinata and Alex! They've got the gun I've got and it only had one shot!" Naruto tells him, making Kiba's eyes widen before the two run towards the direction they heard the scream, or where they believe the noise came from.

Xxx

"Get the fuck back!" Alex yells, swinging his axe while a horde of undead move their way to them, having walked into a pool area next to a house. The pool is filled with blood and a couple of limbs, the undead keep moving and a Thug with a bullet wound at the neck near the back. A couple of the undead are dead now, but they kept coming and Alex swinging his axe rapidly, trying to keep them away while Hinata hides behind Alex, holding a revolver which is now empty and shaking slightly since they're outnumbered greatly. "Hinata! Get back to the truck! We're going to have to run!" Alex yells, worrying since he knew they'd be fucked, but he was planning on staying to fight since he knew that if he wasn't immune, he's dead anyway.

Hinata looks back, soon panicking when three undead behind them, soon pulling out her tire iron and throws her empty revolver and hits one of them, but they ignore it. "We're surrounded!" Hinata yells, swinging her tire iron and smashes one of them in the head, causing it to stumble, but the other two soon tackle her before she could swing at the others. Hinata screams, holding out her arms to keep them away, but one pushes past her forearm and sinks their teeth into her, making her scream in pain.

Alex looks back, seeing that two undead are on top of her, he pushes the undead in front of him and quickly swings his axe, slicing through the back of the undead that was biting HInata's neck. The undead hits the ground and Alex goes to attack the other one, but the undead Hinata hit tackles Alex, soon causing the other undead to tackle and dog pile over Alex. "Fuck!" Alex yells, pushing away one of the undead, but feels a couple of undead sink their teeth into his body, soon having the sky blocked out.

Hinata continues to scream, her arm giving out and the undead sinks their teeth into her shoulder, tearing into her flesh and makes her scream in horror and pain. Something blunt hits the back of the undead's head, causing blood and brain matter to splatter across the side of her face before the undead is ripped from her shoulder. "Hinata!" Naruto yells, pulling her up and checking on her while Kiba starts batting at the undead on top of Alex, seeing his legs still kicking.

Hinata looks at Naruto, seeing his blue eyes and cries, grabbing hold of Naruto and hugs him tightly. Naruto is a little surprised by this and hugs her a little before pushing her away since Kiba killed two, but Alex was still in danger as the thug gets closer. Naruto quickly rushes over, swinging his bat hard, hitting the undead and pushing them away before getting the last undead off Alex, seeing him bloody and in pain. Kiba quickly grabs Alex's legs and pulls him away from the horde while Naruto covers them, whacking them hard, breaking a few heads, but the thug soon came to them and Naruto swung for it while it swung for Naruto. The bat and the thug's arm collide, causing a large breaking sound which makes the thug's arm flap like a chicken wing while Naruto's bat is smashes in half, shocking him greatly.

The thug lets out a roar, waving its arms, but its right arm is flapping before swinging its left arm at Naruto, but he ducks under it, finally managing to duck the first thug attack from a thug. Naruto sees the axe that Alex was using and quickly grabs it, backing away quickly while the thug tries to hit Naruto. "Kill that...some of a bitch!" Alex yells, grabbing his neck painfully as blood seeps from his wounds.

Naruto yells, swinging his axe and hitting the thug's neck, but not getting in deep enough to sever its head. The thug slaps Naruto's arms away, the axe still stuck in its neck and Kiba quickly rushes over, smashing his metal baseball bat against the axe's head, causing it to slice deeper into its neck, severing its spine in its neck. "That's how you do it!" Kiba yells, seeing a couple of remaining undead head their way.

"Deal with them!" Naruto tells him, turning round and throws his bag at Hinata. "Medical stuff in there, Alex needs help." Naruto tells her, hurrying over and pulls Alex up, seeing that he's weak and suffering from blood loss.

Hinata nods, quickly searching her bag, ignoring the pain through her left forearm and shoulder since Alex needs immediate help. She sees Alex covered in bites, worried since if he isn't immune, then he's pretty much going to turn in an hour at most. She force feeds him pain killers from a bottle and starts wrapping his wounds quickly, seeing him shiver while Naruto assists, making sure Alex doesn't end up bleeding to death. "H-Hang in t-there Alex..." Hinata tells him, gaining a nod from Alex as his teeth chatters and breathing quickly.

Kiba finishes dispatching the last undead and hurries over to Alex, seeing him pale and shiver/spasms, from both pain and shock. "Fucking hell, I don't think he's going to make it!" Kiba yells, holding Alex up.

They soon hear yelling nearby, looking and seeing a bungalow nearby with the words 'HELP!' written across the front door. "Fuck!" Kiba yells, looking at Naruto. "Get Alex back to the Chevy truck and I'll check the house! If I'm not there in two minutes, leave me, I'll take the long way." Kiba tells them, passing Naruto the metal bat and hurries over to the thug before ripping out the axe and hurries, looking round the bungalow and sees a side entrance before hurrying to it.

Naruto picks up Alex. "Come on you American redneck, you're alright, just stand up!" Naruto tells him, holding the bat while lifting Alex up, having his arm wrapped round his shoulders.

Alex nods, shivering and his legs weak. "I...I really hope...I get to see...my w-wife again..." Alex says, his voice gruff.

"Sure you will buddy, just...don't swallow your tongue or any more blood." Naruto tells him, having Hinata assist in carrying him and moves fast, not wanting to find any undead, otherwise they'd have to use Alex as a battling ram.

They keep moving, after a couple of minutes struggling with Alex's heavy body. "W-We parked n-near the end of the s-stairway." Hinata says, struggling with Alex's weight.

They soon reach the bottom of the stairway and they see the Chevy truck, they move fast and they practically throw Alex in the back, Naruto jumps in the back, checking on Alex and makes sure he doesn't die or anything while Hinata gets into the driver's seat, turning on the car and quickly pulls back. "Wait! We've still got to wait for Kiba!" Naruto yells, making Hinata stop.

The two wait for a couple of minutes and Hinata starts backing up, but Naruto slams his hand on the roof. "He's there!" Naruto yells, seeing Kiba running down with his bag and axe in one hand while pulling a bald man behind, both covered in blood and makes Naruto a little confused.

Kiba soon throws the man into the back and jumps in with the bag, breathing hard and smirks a little. "I...I made it...found this guy...crying over killing...his friend...lot of supplies and...weapons." Kiba tells him, breathing harder.

"Okay...move it Hinata!" Naruto yells, feeling her move the car rapidly and checks on Alex, seeing him unconscious. "Fuck..." Naruto says, taking out the metal bat and looks carefully.

Kiba also looks, soon checking on Alex and feels a rapid, weak pulse and sighs in relief. "He's still alive..." Kiba assures him, gaining a nod of relief from Naruto. "Oh, and I found a gun...might be the one you mentioned though." Kiba tells him, showing a revolver which Naruto sees and sighs. "Yeah, that's the one I had." He says, taking it and looks at the chamber, seeing all the bullets spent.

Xxxxx

Kakashi breathes hard, wondering how many they killed as the men and women under his command breathe, checking on ammunition since they used a lot just to get down a few streets. They barricaded themselves into a store and could hear the undead banging against the barricaded door and bar windows.

"What's the damage?" Kakashi asks, cursing since he didn't expect an entire army of the creatures to come to them.

"We've lost two thirds of our ammunition." Cat says, cursing a little before walking away, going through the small convenient store.

"Should've barricaded the flats we were in sir." Bull says in annoyance, nearly losing his life by screaming running people.

"And we would've been stuck there with unknown amount of the creatures with us." Hawk counters, looking outside and could see the masses out there.

"It was an underestimated amount of the infected, we were on the edge of town and we could not predict this amount of infected." Kakashi tells them, trying to make it sound like nobody's fault.

"Well we're stuck in a room that will most likely be overrun before we could use up all of our ammunition." Bull complains, hearing the door crack a little.

"We need an escape plan." Shizune states, feeling worry before they hear a bumping sound, they look and most quickly get to their feet as an undead stumbles against the cash register.

"Where the fuck did that come from!?" Boar yells, picking up his shotgun and fires, sending it flying back.

"He probably came from upstairs." Sai says, making everyone jump a little, realising that he's still with them, but was sitting behind some shelves.

"There's an upstairs?" Boar asks, almost annoyed since Bull checked the back and claimed there was a toilet and a broom closet.

Hawk and Cat soon go behind the counter, shooting the head of the undead since it was beginning to get up before moving to the back. They soon see a toilet and an open door with a few cleaning equipment on the bottom and outside it, sighing in response. "Didn't even check it." Cat claims, walking up and sees the stairs. "There's a staircase!" She calls, making the soldiers move to check it out.

"Bull, since you failed to notice a staircase, you're keeping watch down here." Kakashi tells him, a little disappointed by his man's short sightedness.

Hawk and Cat walk up the stairs, aiming for any movement, but see none. Once they reach the top, they see something similar to a studio apartment, a bed, table, sofa, a TV, another door to the bathroom which appears to have a stove and bathtub. No signs of danger as they lower their weapons, soon having Kakashi, Shizune and Boar walk up, seeing that it's safe before sitting down.

"So what's the aim now?" Hawk asks, walking over to the window and looks outside, seeing a mass army of the undead which came because they made so much noise.

"Well, is there any way to escape without going through the front?" Kakashi asks, seeing Cat walk over to the back since there's a window and looks out.

"No, alley way is crawling with undead, and if we shoot them, we'd end up getting swarmed." Cat tells them, looking upwards. "We might be able to get to the roof...but that's a maybe." She says, looking carefully and sees a pipe to the right that could probably hold a person's weight, but it was seven feet away.

Kakashi walks to the back and looks out, seeing her route to the roof, though it would require some work, soon looking up and seeing the roof is high. "I see..." Kakashi says, looking and soon walks into the bathroom/kitchen, after a few seconds, they start hearing a banging, they look to see Kakashi smashing the counter and soon destroys it.

Kakashi takes the counter, having half a dozen feet long counter, he soon grabs hold of the table and drags it to the window near Cat and puts the counter on it. "Bull, Hawk, make the counter like a plank outside the window and put your weight on it. Cat, you're the lightest and you can probably make it if you jump." Kakashi tells them, gaining a nod. "We need eyes from above and it might be our ticket out of here." He says and takes off his bag and searches it before passing it to Cat.

Cat nods nervously, seeing the two men push the counter outside the window, Bull sits onto it while Hawk gets onto the table and stands on it. Cat removes her bag and her rifle, soon tying the rope round her and making sure the handgun is on her leg holster. She gets onto the counter and soon crawls her way outside and stands on the slightly shaky counter. "I better get a rise for this!" Cat yells, edging to the edge of the counter, looking at the pipe which is a little further than her furthest distance in jumping, trying to get ready to grab it, probably a little further down. She jumps, her arms outstretched and grabs at the pipe a little lower than expected, she finds it difficult to get a firm enough grip and starts sliding down it. She curses loudly, stabbing her feet into the wall while the undead look and see her sliding down to them. "Fuck!" She yells, slowly stopping and was soon only a few feet away from outstretched arms of the undead.

"You alright Cat!?" Hawk calls, looking down and feeling worry as the undead start crowding round her as she slowly starts to climb the pipe.

"Just peachy!" Cat yells, gripping hard as she pulls herself up. "I expect to be paid double!" She yells, trying to get to the top, occasionally sliding down a little, but keeps on going.

After a few breaths holding minutes, she reaches the top and starts breathing hard, looking round and seeing it is clear. However, she's a little nervous, seeing that they're just on the small block, only a few houses which means they can't get away easily. She throws the rope down, slowly lowering it to the window and feels someone pull it. "Got it!" Hawk yells, pulling it. "You tie it on your end now!"

Cat quickly walks over to a nearby chimney and ties the rope around it, making sure it'll stay tied. "I've done it!" She yells, soon seeing the rope get pulled, after a minute, Hawk pulls himself up, holding a sniper rifle on his back and looks round.

"Well shit." He says, realising that they're stuck here unless there's another way across the buildings. "Sir, we're stuck here...unless there's a bridge across these roofs that I don't know." He says over his radio.

"I see, well, should we go up there since we're running a risk at staying down here?" Kakashi asks, making Hawk look round before walking to the edge of the roofs to see the horde increase in numbers, wondering if they're coming because of them or just because there are number of undead here for them. "I'd recommend getting up here...but we may be stuck up here for a-" Hawk began, but gunshots are soon heard when a ripping sound comes, soon hearing yelling over the undead grunts.

"They're in!" Bull yells, rushing to the stairs, but Sai, who was still down there rushes past Bull, surprising him since he thought he was upstairs and fires rapidly into the undead that managed to get in.

"Move it!" Kakashi orders, signalling the squad to climb the rope while the few ready themselves to delay the undead as best as they can, taking any heavy item to throw down the stairs while Sai and Bull who remains downstairs fires rapidly. Bull quickly rushes upstairs, narrowly avoiding an undead grabbing him before a large number the undead start pile over to get up the stairs as well. Boar pulls out a grenade, pulling the pin the throws it down the stairs.

"Take cover!" Boar yells, ducking before it explodes, blood and limbs soon splattering the area, covering the remaining squad with blood. "Now then, who wants a piece of me?!" Boar yells, picking up his gun and fires down the stairs, seeing a few remaining while the rest move fast.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you enjoyed the story, I probably won't get to the next one, and sorry Alex, he may or may not die, who knows, and Yamato is not forgotten, he'll probably be in the next chapter, including team and maybe more OCs. Peace out.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Sleepless D: Forgot about Kankuro, he was in Kakashi's party and I messed up, so I hope you don't mind that he does appear without mention. And a little heads up, I have quite a few OCs that I always have with Zabuza's group. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Boar yells as he fires rapidly down the stairs, the horde of undead rushing up the stairs, occasionally slipping on organs and blood. Kakashi throws a TV down the stairs, hearing it crash and collide with the undead while Shizune is climbing the rope quickly, soon followed by Sai. Bull and Kankuro quickly tossing items down the stairway since they couldn't waste ammunition, but Boar doesn't seem to care. "Move it!" Kakashi orders, seeing Sai is gone from view.<p>

Kankuro quickly rushes to the rope and starts climbing it, Bull quickly follows as Kakashi starts shooting at the undead that are now halfway up the stairs. "You're all dead!" Boar yells, emptying his clip and reloads it quickly.

"You're next Boar!" Kakashi orders, but Boar pushes him away.

"No sir! You're next, I'll quickly follow!" Boar yells, not caring about rank, but Kakashi curses and quickly goes to the window and climbs the rope.

"Follow me Boar!" Kakashi orders, climbing fast while Boar shoots a few more rounds before rushing to the window.

Boar quickly puts his assault rifle to his side and grabs the rope. He soon looks, seeing the undead rushing up the stairs and heading his way. Boar curses a lot while climbing quickly, trying to get out of their grasp. He yells in shock, managing to get out of the window, but the undead reach out of the window, grabbing hold of his dangling legs and pull him hard. Boar curses loudly, kicking his legs to get the Infected and undead grabs his legs, trying to get up the rope, but the undead pull harder. Boar's hands slide, feeling friction between his hands and rope. He is suddenly forced to let go, falling and unintentionally pulling two undead out of the window and falls into the alley way. Boar lands on an undead, crushing its head before his body hits the hard floor, his head being the first to hit the floor. His head is in pain and his back feels like it nearly broke since he landed on an undead, though he received less damage because of his back pack and helmet.

He opens his eyes, trying to ignore the pain, but his nerves and adrenaline suddenly kicked him when a few undead bend down to consume him. He yells loudly from shock and fear, kicking and punching the undead near him, quickly rolling away, quickly pushing any undead near him to get room to breathe. He reaches for his assault rifle, but he realises that he hasn't got it, he looks and sees it, but the undead step over it and start surrounding him, blocking his weapon and makes him curse again.

The undead keep getting closer and he just punches them away, pushing them while trying to keep cool, despite his chances of survival lowering. Gunshots are soon heard, making him look up and sees his squad shooting at the undead, trying to protect him. "Move it you stupid bastard!" Hawk yells, shooting at the undead rapidly.

A couple of undead start grabbing at him, he punches and tries to pull away, but some manage to sink his teeth into him, making him yell in shock and pain before ripping himself from them. He reaches for his side arm, quickly aiming and shooting at them before he quickly pulls out his combat knife, ready to fight, but the undead seem to increase in number. Boar curses even more, knowing that he has another weapon in his bag pack, but he wouldn't have time to take it out. Boar yells in more anger and shock, being grabbed and scratched, he knows his ammunition is very limited now and starts smashing the handle of his gun into the undead while plunging his knife into an undead's eye socket.

"Get the rope!" Kakashi orders, making Kankuro take out his rope and threw it over the side before running round a stone chimney. "Quickly! Make sure Boar gets the rope before we pull him out of..." Kakashi began, but a roar is heard and everyone stops and looks, seeing a large creature standing at the end of the alleyway, something with a straightjacket and a prison-issued restraint mask.

"...What the fuck is that?" Bull wonders, seeing it roar and rushes forward, smashing through the hordes towards Boar.

"Move it!" Kakashi orders, looking at Boar below and he kills the undead. "Run Boar! Try and get away! We'll try to regroup!" Kakashi yells over the gunfire and undead.

Boar smashes through the undead, pushing through the undead, pulling himself from any undead grip him, occasionally scratching him or biting him. "Come on!" He yells, hearing the giant undead roar while he shoots an undead in the head before pushing through more.

Kakashi, Hawk and Cat quickly run along the roof, following his direction and aim to assist him while Kankuro pulls the rope with him to follows them with the others, seeing if they can still save him. Boar pushes harder, breathing harder as he reloads his gun, he looks back, seeing that the giant undead was about to trample him. He dives to the side, only managing to avoid getting collision and hits the ground; he rolls to his back, seeing the undead hurry to get him. He aims his gun, firing it and blowing the brains out of one of them. "Fuck you!" He yells, shooting again and destroying the brains of another. "Fuck you!" He yells and fires another, destroying the brains once again. "And fuck you too!" He yells, getting to his feet and sees the giant rush him again, he quickly pushes his way past a few undead, hearing it collide with a brick wall and takes the opportunity to rush ahead.

Boar rushes round the corner, soon coming to the main street and sees a massive horde of the undead, looking his way and he curses. He looks up, seeing his team there, aiming to try and rescue him. "Come on! We've got to get Boar out of there!" Kakashi orders, seeing Kankuro throw the rope over the edge.

Boar raises his gun, firing the gun and gains a large amount of attention from the horde. "Come at me you freaks!" Boar yells, moving back, knowing his squad needs to get out and its best by drag any undead with him. He moves fast, hearing the undead rushing his way and runs.

"What are you doing Boar!?" Bull yells, seeing him run, pushing undead away and having a large number of the undead follow him and the giant one as well. "What do you think you're doing you stupid son of a bitch!?" He yells, trying to get Boar to listen.

"Self sacrifice; the needs of the many outweigh the needs of one." Sai says, seeing him run through the undead and even jump over a car to get away.

"What?" Cat asks, a little confused by Sai's statement.

"He means that Boar probably knew we needed to move at some point and figured making loud noises would give us a best opportunity." Kakashi tells her, rubbing his neck in frustration.

"It looks like at least half the numbers are gone...maybe more." Shizune says, looking down and a large number is now gone.

"...We may be able to move easily." Bull says, seeing large gaps between the undead, easily moveable now.

"We may improve our chances if we send another one down." Sai informs them, making everyone look at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kankuro asks, pulling the rope up.

"If one person managed to take half the undead away, what would another person be able to take away?" Sai asks, sitting on the edge of the roof.

Everyone looks at each other, figuring that it's the best idea as of yet, moving in a group would just bring everything at them. "So what we need is someone fast and loud." Kankuro says, gaining a nod from everyone. The group slowly look at Bull, knowing he's the loudest person they had.

Bull wasn't paying attention and notices people looking at him. "What? You what?" Bull asks, a little confused.

Xxx

Boar rushes through the streets, panicking and feeling weak by the constant running, constant fighting and the fear. He looks, seeing the undead gathering round him and makes him curse even more, putting his knife away and quickly runs, breathing hard through his gasmask. He soon spots a small pileup of cars and a van, he rushes to it, soon running up the cars and jumps, landing on top of the van and slides a little to the edge. He yells in shock and fear when he nearly slides off into a small horde and pulls himself back. He coughs hard, feeling the pain from the scratches and bites he received throughout the fleeing. He stands up, looking round and soon realises he's stuck; the horde is surrounding the van he's on.

He breathes hard, looking for anything to escape, he soon sees a fire escape nearby. He wonders for a second and looks at the undead, trying to reach him. He takes off his bag pack and throws it over the railing of the fire escape, but it lands a little too far and starts falling through a small hole. He yells, almost as if to command it to not fall. His luck was on his side as a spike stabs into it and only just stops falling. He breathes with ease, but he starts feeling the van shake, he looks and sees large undead hitting the van, pushing it harder, almost as if trying to flip it. He takes a deep breath and rushes towards the fire escape and jumps, he manages to grab the edge, but his hands slip a little and he nearly falls. He yells in shock, keeping his grip strong and kicking his legs slightly as the undead start trying to grab him, even though he's out of their range.

He quickly pulls himself up, feeling his muscles strain from pulling his weight, suddenly feeling his adrenaline lowering and grits his teeth. He breathes hard and pulls harder, managing to get his head above the floor level and reaches out for the top of the railing. He only manages to grab it, feeling his muscles pull and coughs in pain. He pulls himself up, finally managing to get his feel onto the fire escape and pulls himself onto it. He breathes hard, sweating greatly and gets onto his knees and looks down, seeing the undead still trying to get him, despite him being far from their reach.

Boar coughs hard, finally relaxing, but the pain his body is in is telling him to lie down and rest before the bites clot. He tries to ignore it and reaches down to his bag, grabbing it and pulls it up, breathing hard and coughs a little. He looks round, seeing a window nearby and walks over to it. He looks inside, seeing that it's a clothing store, making Boar a little confused, but he figured it's a two floor store. He smashes the window and slides on it, still exhausted and throws his bag down before falling to his knees.

Boar continues to breathe hard through his gasmask, soon removing it and shows a greenish black ski mask. "I fucking hate...the undead..." He says, holding onto some of his wounds. He looks round, soon seeing a staircase near the back, wondering if there's any undead down there. He reaches for his bag and searches it, removing non vital supplies so he can move easier. He checks his rounds, counting two clips and his bloody knife. He puts them away and takes out a small sheathe and handle, pulling out the handle and shows a strange blade with no tip. He flicks his arm, causing the blade to lengthen and turn into a katana; he smirks under his mask and kisses the blade. "Hello beauty." He whispers and places it against the floor, soon checking round the shop.

He raises an eyebrow, seeing a few dead bodies, all with head wounds from a gun. He walks forward, seeing that one of them was undead at one point and a police officer in a riot uniform lying against a wall, his handgun in his hand while his blood and brain matter splattered across the wall behind him. He sighs, recognising that the police officer killed the people and undead before committing suicide. He takes the handgun and empties the gun, checking the clip and smirks a little, seeing that it's half a clip which is better than nothing. He looks round some more, finding a round riot shield and takes it, knowing it would provide protection should he be surrounded.

He takes a navy blue trench coat and wears it, figuring no one would care and would provide better protection against bites than his shirt. Boar walks towards the stairs, taking a breath before slowly walking down it and looks carefully; soon spotting a woman's clothing store and nothing else. The front of the store has the shutters down, preventing the undead from entering.

He walks round, looking for any way to escape, but there were no signs of an exit that didn't involve the front. He sighs and walks back upstairs, seeing the window he entered from and hurries over to it, gritting his teeth with each step he took since he still hasn't gotten use to the injuries he had. He climbs out and hurries upwards, reaching the roof and looks round, seeing no sign of life or undead and gets on top. He soon hears bells, becoming confused and looks round, soon seeing a church in the distance, figuring that's where the bells are coming from. He reaches for his walkie talkie and goes to talk in it, but he's soon distraught and curses, throwing it away, seeing that a large chunk of it isn't there since something bit it hard.

He looks back in the direction where he believes he came from to the church, gritting his teeth before cursing, hurrying round to find a way to cross and sees a makeshift bridge. He smiles at his luck and moves fast, aiming to check the church, seeing if there's a purpose for the noise and if there's any survivors, figuring that his team will be alright.

Xxxxx

Bull breathes hard, having climbed down the rope and looks from behind a car, seeing the undead moving round. Bull holds an assault rifle since he swapped his shotgun for something that's a little easier to hold. He slowly goes round the car and aims for the closest one, he pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. Bull curses, pulling the clip out and pulls the chamber in an attempt to empty it and reloads the clip again. He pulls the trigger; again, nothing happens and Bull curses louder, feeling anxious and repeats his previous actions. A few undead turn, spotting Bull and make a grunting noise, moving fast and gains attention from the others, they grunt and gargle and most of the large horde makes its way quickly to him.

Bull starts panicking, quickly repeating his precious actions, but the rifle still doesn't fire. He looks at the horde hurrying to him and quickly moves backwards, keeping his distance. "Come on!" Bull yells, looking at his rifle and curses, throwing it at the horde before running, the horde following quickly.

"What the fuck happened?" Hawk asks, wondering why he didn't fire his gun and threw it.

Cat looks at Sai, seeing him hold Bull's shotgun since he swapped weapons with him as an order from Kakashi. "My assault rifle didn't work, it jammed awhile back. That's why I didn't use my gun the entire time we were running." Sai tells them, making everyone look at him in anger.

"You gave him a broken weapon!?" Cat yells, rushing over and grabbing him by the neck, but Sai doesn't react.

Hawk and Kankuro go over to do some damage as well since they just put their ally at risk while Shizune tries to pull Cat off him. Kakashi grabs his jaw, unable to process this, after a minute of arguing, he walks over to the constant yelling and grabs Sai's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us?" Kakashi asks, gritting his teeth a little.

"You simply asked for the rifle, not what condition it was in and I happily obliged." Sai tells him, smiling a little before Kakashi rips the shotgun from him.

"We're here to get out of here...you're coming with us and we'll deal with you later..." Kakashi says, looking down and sees the undead are now only a couple of dozen. Kakashi throws the shotgun to Kankuro. "Let's get moving, I'll go and support Bull while you lot are to make yourself to move north to north-east, towards the shopping district, there's bound to be a weapons shop." Kakashi says, knowing they're low on ammunition. "Kankuro will lead while I go search for Bull." Kakashi tells them, gaining a nod from the group

"So what about Boar?" Kankuro asks, looking down at the street.

"He'll make contact with us through radio, he's bound to try and get back to us, and we planned ongoing north-east." Kakashi says, grabbing the rope and goes down quickly, soon followed by the rest of his squad.

Kakashi quickly rushes to where Bull headed to, the rest of the group move as well. Hawk and Cat sre occasionally pointing their rifles at Sai, moving fast, the rest just go through the general direction that Kakashi told them to. Kankuro stops, looking down the alleyway that Kakashi went down to follow Bull, he curses and rushes after him.

Xxxxx

Bull curses loudly, turning round on occasion to see the horde rushing towards him. He starts sweating and runs down the road, his eyes fixing behind him as he gets away. Bull turns forward, but a sharp, shocking pain goes through his stomach, suddenly coughing up blood and he is shocked and confused. He looks down, seeing a rather damaged car with a large, sharp piece of metal sticking through his body and looks back, seeing the tip sticking a couple of feet from his back. He coughs up more blood, unable to speak since the pain was too much and hears footsteps, he looks, seeing a hulking undead walk towards him. Fear goes through him before the undead swings its fist at him.

Xxxxx

Kakashi moves fast, wondering where Bull rushed off to, but he figured he's on the right path since there's no undead. Kakashi soon reaches a street, looking round and sees a few undead biting into a body, Kakashi looks closely and his eyes widen, seeing that it was Bull. "Bruce!" Kakashi yells, aiming his riffle and fires rapily, killing the undead feasting on him, Kakashi quickly rushes over to him, curses in anger since there's a large metal piece through his gut and missing limbs.

Kakashi sighs in sadness, bending down and closes his soldier's eyes and suddenly hears footsteps. He looks and sees an undead near him, cursing in shock that he failed to see it and quickly rolls away, under the ruined car before firing at the undead. Kakashi goes to stand up, but a screaming sound is heard, looking and sees an Infected rush towards him. It swings its fist at Kakashi, suddenly making him yell in pain, suddenly realising that it's holding a knife and swings even more, cutting through his shirt and thick vest. He trips, accidently losing his rifle and hits the ground, coughing up blood as blood seeps from his guts as the Infected keeps slicing the blade into Kakashi.

Gunshots are soon heard, causing the Infected to falls to the side and hits the ground. Kankuro rushes to Kakashi, seeing him bleeding heavily and curses, seeing a bit of his intestines sticking out. "Kakashi! Are you alright sir!?" Kankuro asks a stupid question, bending down to help him.

Kakashi tries to push him away. "I told you to...to lead the group!" Kakashi tells him, holding his gut painfully while trying to reach his rifle, only managing to do so.

"I ain't leaving you here Kakashi." Kankuro tells him, trying to pick him up.

"Leave me here...I'll be fine...I order you to get...back to the group!" Kakashi orders while trying to keep away from Kankuro.

"And I'm refusing those orders Kakashi...where's Bull?" Kakashi asks, trying to pull him up.

"Bull...Bruce is dead...in pieces over there..." Kakashi tells him, coughing hard while pointing over the wreaked car.

"Shit...I'm going to have to push some of these into you Kakashi." Kankuro tells him, sticking his fingers on the intestines while making Kakashi yell in pain.

"They're not going to fit!" Kakashi roars painfully, the pain and blood loss getting to him, trying to punch Kankuro.

"They fucking well are!" Kankuro yells, suddenly hearing a roar, both look and see a thug stand near them. They both yell, soon aiming their rifles at it and shoots rapidly, quickly disposing of the undead before Kankuro goes back to Kakashi, seeing him looking pale and gritting his teeth. He pushes harder into the intestines, managing to make most of them fit inside again before picking Kakashi up. "Let's go Kakashi...we've got orders from Gaara and I'm not planning to fail it." Kankuro tells him, quickly moving in the direction where he believes his squad moved to.

Xxxxx

"Where the fuck is Yamato!?" Hana wonders loudly, cursing as she walks back and forth.

"I don't know, but we've wasted a large amount of ammunition searching for the bastard." The man in a demon mask says. "We've cleared the entire block, only finding a few dead things that weren't caused by us and a room full of glass and the smell of drugs."

"He has a point." Kid says with worry, having checked the entire block twice already.

"Well, he's probably got attacked and could be one of those bodies with no skin that we came across." Hyo says, crossing his arms, not particularly caring for Yamato since his group practically took him hostage.

Hana raises a handgun at Hyo without looking. "He isn't, we checked the bodies and there were no dog tags." Hana tells him.

"One of those freaks could've swallowed it, they eat skin, clothes and bone in all, and it's probably not going to care on swallowing a damn dog tag." The demon masked man says.

"Fuck you Demon." Hana yells, but Shadow walks over and grabs her shoulder.

"Look Dog...Hana, we need to get out of this place sometime soon, cause we need to take Tiger somewhere, cause he's throwing up half his lunch in the bathroom right now and Yamato probably either died or left the block..." Shadow tells her, hearing vomiting from down the hall.

Hana looks at him, but soon kicks a nearby wall. "Fine, we'll continue the mission." Hana says before walking away.

Demon walks forward. "Right, we'll get to the roof and go through the rooftops to get into a more secure area before making to the ground again. Shadow will be out front to see if there's any danger, I'll follow behind while Dog carries Tiger with Hyo, Kid and Yugao will take the rear to make sure our arses aren't eaten and that Hyo doesn't do something that will make him be used as bait." Demon says, gaining a nod from the others before moving to the roof.

Xxxxx

About a couple of miles away, at a few warehouses, people in bloody, messy suits walk around, holding rifles and shotguns. They look round, seeing undead trying to break through the fence and smirk a little. A few undead try to climb over the fence, but sharpshooters from the roofs of the warehouses take them out before continuing their route.

Inside one of the warehouses, music is playing while groups of people move round, shifting weapons and supplies to vans, almost like they're planning on moving. At the pack, a young manish looking woman sits on a table, playing with a knife as her group move fast, checking on stuff while two people stand by a sealed off room which contains Yamato.

Yamato holds a knife that Kim carelessly left behind, having cut his restraints and looking for a possible way to get out. He only found a very small vent that could fit him, but he would probably get stuck four fifths of the time and didn't know where it would lead. He goes to the door quietly, knowing it's locked, but looks through the keyhole, seeing people moving, but he's at a funny angle and can't see much. 'I won't survive if I go through the front...where's Hana when you need her...' Yamato thinks to himself, looking at the vent and wonders if he'd make it out before they realise he's gone. He bites his lips and removes his clothing that would make him less thick, only leaving him his boxers and a tank top, much to his disapproval. He silently rips the cover of the vent and pulls himself through it, keeping the knife ahead of him and feels pain from trying to squeeze through the metal vent. He soon gets into it, feeling pain from the skin he accidently scraped off and kept his hands/knife ahead of him, pulling as best as he could while his toes pushed.

Xxx

About a few hundred yards away, in a surprisingly clear of undead part of the city, a few cars and vans lay motionless on the road which seems to be fenced off. People move through the street with heavy weaponry, mostly semi-automatic rifles, hand guns and heavy melee weapon. "Alright Rouge Mist!" A deep and croaky voice comes, showing a large, muscular man standing atop the van in the middle, gaining the attention of the people. The man has a blue headband round his forehead, grey camouflaged trousers and white bandages wrapped round his mouth, dark eyes and brown hair. "We know the target has a lot of supplies. We aim to rip those bastards a new one and leave them for dead, if you find their leader, tell me, cause I want to get the privilege of cutting them in half." He tells them, gaining a cheer from the people.

A tall, skinny man stands next to him, wearing oversized, grey camouflaged clothes, he was bald due to old burns to the top of his head and had a headband covering his right eye and a trimmed goatee. "We will kill them! We'll cause them to fear us should any of those bastards survive!" He yells, gaining more cheers while a person near him chuckles a little.

"You do like to show off Takumi." The person says, wearing a green hoodie, jeans and a mask.

"Fuck you Haku." Takumi whispers before he jumps off the van's roof. He walks to the side of the van and picks up a katana while placing a few grenades in his pocket, just in case. "You sure you want to come Zabuza?" Takumi asks, looking at his leader drop from the roof and hears a dark chuckle.

"I'm not missing any blood." Zabuza says with excitement in his voice, walking into the van and pulls out a large blade that is the length of his body and thick enough to block bullets, but surprisingly lighter than it looks. "Let's move!" Zabuza yells, seeing a chevy truck behind the van has a mounted machine gun on it, smirking since he knows they're going to be victorious today.

Xxxxx

At the warehouse, the people move and a person walks to the back, aiming to check on Yamato, they open the door and stop, looking round and soon sees the vent open. "Oh shit!" The man yells, quickly moving and soon sees Kim. "Kim! That soldier just escaped!" The man yells.

Kim looks at her watch. "Escaped faster than I though." Kim says, getting off the table and walks over to a table nearby. She picks up a sickle that's been modified and has a circular saw on the curve of it. She picks up a small pack which has several circular saws in it and looks at the group, seeing them a little confused. "Are we just going to let some guy escape?" Kim asks, gaining a few shrugs before they start picking weapons up.

As soon as they picked up weapons, gunshots and yelling is heard, a metallic ripping sound soon heard and they all look at each other. "The fuck is that?" One of the people asks in confusion.

Xxx

Outside, a small car has just smashes its way through the gate, but it is soon fired upon by the suited guards and sharpshooters. A couple of people quickly rush out of the bullet filled car, running for cover, but they're shot down and they yell in pain before more cars and vans rush in, guns firing and people taking cover or getting gunned down on both sides.

The sharpshooters quickly lay on their fronts and fire rapidly at the invading force, laying down cover fire as their men and women start panicking by the large amount of shooting. The invading force currently has superior numbers and flooding out of their cars and soon having a chevy truck with a mounted machine gun firing round the area.

A sharpshooter is shot through the head, shocking a few other sharpshooters and they move back, aiming to regroup someplace safe. The forces cheer in celebration when the suited defenders are either killed, pinned or running. "Don't get cocky you lot! We've still got a lot to get!" Zabuza yells as he exits the van that drove in.

A few of the gang members quickly grab either the wounded or their guns, not planning on wasting anything. "Get the fence covered! There's hordes coming in!" Haku yells, throwing a knife and impaling one in the head.

Takumi swings his blade before rushing into the warehouse area, cutting down the guards that try to surrender. Zabuza walks over to another van which pulls up through the fence and a couple more cars while a few gang members move to try and seal the gate as undead rush through. "This should be a good bloodbath." Zabuza says, smacking the van's door and it slides open, soon having a large, slow man step out, standing over seven foot tall and heavy riot uniform, a large riot shield and a sledge hammer. "Kaiju, you go smash the through the first warehouse." Zabuza orders, gaining a nod from the giant man before he slowly walks to the closest warehouse while a few other gang members go along with him.

Zabuza hears more gunfire; looking and seeing the mounted machine gun being fired at the horde try to get through the gates. "Demon siblings!" Zabuza yells, making two men and a shorter woman walk up, all wearing grey camouflaged clothes, ski masks, some unique looking brace knuckles and a sawed off shotgun in their other hand. "Take the second warehouse." Zabuza orders before walking to the furthest warehouse.

Xxx

Near the back of the warehouses, the sharpshooters and a few other guards were a little panicked and exhausted. They look at the front area, remaining hidden and see the gang move, they hear the fences move and they see the undead trying to get to them, but the fence prevented that. "What do we do?" One of the people ask in a whisper, keeping spread out and hidden from the gang as best as they can.

"If we attack now, we'd probably be killed...if we wait, then we might be able to push back with the combined force of those inside." One of the people says, all keeping focused on the front.

Nearby, where they aren't paying attention, a vent near the ground slides open and Yamato slides out, breathing deeply and quietly. He takes his time and sees a person standing by a stack of crates. Yamato holds his knife carefully, sneaking up to the person and spots a few more, but they're not facing his way or the guard. He holds up the knife and his free hand and quickly plunges the knife through the person's neck, severing the spine from the skull and covers the man's mouth, preventing him from making any noise and quickly pulls him back, hiding behind the crates.

Yamato holds his breath, listening and realising he just ghost a guy. He quickly checks the dead guard over, only finding a handgun and a clip, cursing silently and stands back up. He looks round the crates, knowing the others wouldn't hear him well since the undead are going mad with excitement at the body, but the guards figured it was them they're excited about. He sees a couple more that he didn't notice before, the closest being crouched behind a crate while the others talk. Yamato believes he can take one more out without a gun and quickly sneaks round with his freshly bloodied blade. However, a guard notices Yamato, suddenly yelling before Yamato sticks his blade into the guard's neck, killing him before the other guards see and starts shooting at him.

Yamato curses, grabbing the dead body and dives to the side, using the body as a shield as a few bullets go through the crate. The guards start moving, one making her way to Yamato to shoot him, but he takes out his handgun and fires, hitting the woman in the face and she hits the ground, blood running rapidly from her. The guards curse, shooting a bit more, but more gunfire is followed, followed by screams of pain and shock.

"Fucking trying to hide you pieces of shit!?" A man laughs, shooting at the guards while Yamato tries to figure out what's going on. A gunfight keeps going more yells of pain and laughter, looking carefully and sees a few people wearing grey, camouflaged clothes, shooting at the guards who run for it now. Yamato notices one of them about to look back to see if anyone else is here, Yamato grabs the body next to him and covers himself with it and hears footsteps. Yamato peaks a little, acting dead while the new comer looks at the body on top of Yamato, seeing the blood and just walks past them.

Yamato sits up, seeing the others move on and leaving their companion, Yamato pushes the body off and quickly gets on his feet and looks round the crates. He sees the man wearing a ski mask and the man was about his figure. Yamato quickly moves and stabs the person in the neck, making him yell a little before his mouth was covered.

Yamato soon knows he's going to die and moves his knife, slicing through the throat which would prevent the person to yell in pain. He throws him to the side and quickly moves to where his companions went, hearing gunfire and looks, seeing people wearing similar clothes to the man he killed and sighs in annoyance. He walks back, seeing the heavily bleeding man and starts stealing his clothes.

Xxx

Zabuza stands with his large sword stabbed into the ground, he holds it up so it shields him while bullets hit it. In his left hand, he holds a handgun and occasionally peaks from a small curve he had on his sword, seeing the people and moves the gun, firing it at the people inside the warehouse. He hits a couple of suited men, killing them while a few other gang members start cover firing.

Kim stands near the back, looking at her people shooting at the attackers, sighing a little while ordering a few of her people, including two men wearing a purple suit. "Get into the van, we're leaving." Kim tells them, gaining nods as they quickly go to three vans and a car that is parked inside the warehouse.

Her people are feeling panic and pinned as several assault rifles are shooting at them. Kim holds her sickle with a circular saw, managing to avoid bullets and swings the sickle, causing the circular saw to fly like a Frisbee, soon slicing into the skull of one of the gang members, causing them to hit the ground, blood splattering as the brain is now visible. Kim quickly places another circular saw on the sickle while a gang member yells. "What the fuck was that!?" Before Kim swings the sickle again, causing the blade to fly and slice straight through the gang member's neck, severing their head.

Kim quickly gets onto a van which has a few weapons and some food on, being one of the last to be loaded, a few of her men get in while most of the others were too busy not dying. "Shall we leave Kim?" The driver asks, seeing the gang trying to flow into the warehouse.

"Of course." Kim says, soon feeling the van take off, she looks, seeing a van ahead of them take of now and looks back, seeing a few of her men that she's left behind look in shock and another van and car is seen taking off with them.

The gang members quickly move out of the way, avoiding getting hit and Zabuza sees this, quickly grabbing his giant sword's handle and moves to get to them. The first van just manages to get away, but he soon swings his blade at the second van, hitting the side of the car with enough force to slice through it. Zabuza's joints clicks while his muscles strain, enjoying the sound of metallic ripping.

Xxx

Inside the van, the man in the passenger seat scream in pain and blood splatters across the window, the blade keeps getting further along the van, slicing through one of the men and a shallow wound round his side. Kim is splattered with the blood, but doesn't seem shocked, but she looks at the man cut in half, staining everything inside and scaring the few survivors in the van.

Xxx

Zabuza hits the ground, having overdone the swing and see a couple of guards rushing out to shoot him, but he uses his last bullets to kill them and rolls away as a van and car drive by. Near the front of the warehouse area, where the gate is, the leading van crashes by a gang member and a couple of undead that managed to get in. The man known as Takumi quickly stands in its way, having his katana raises behind his head before launching it.

The katana slices through the front window, cutting into the driver's chest and makes the van swerve when the driver losses consciousness. The passenger panics, trying to control the van, but it crashes into a lamppost and fence, causing it to stop. The passenger slowly gets out, blood running down his face, but he's soon gunned down by Takumi who holds a gun now. The few people inside the van slowly open the side door.

Gang members and Takumi fire at the people getting out while a van with its side damaged, another van and a car quickly following and crashing through the horde and through the gate. The fire fight continues for a few minutes, having hordes of the undead come to the sound of gunshots. "Zabuza!" One of the gang members yells in shock, seeing the army of the undead trying to get to them. "We need to get the fuck out of here!" He yells while the undead start overpowering them.

Zabuza looks round, seeing his first two teams come out, having finished clearing the first two warehouses while the people on his group were having only retrieved about half the stuff remaining in the warehouse. "Pull back!" Zabuza yells, gaining a nod and everyone rushes back to the cars and vans with their supplies. Zabuza moves back, twisting his arm and hears a crack while someone from behind the warehouses walks out, blood staining his side, but appears to be unharmed. He looks round, seeing the undead starting to get in, he looks and sees people entering the cars and vans and quickly follows and enters them before they take off quickly, smashing through the undead and even leaving a few gang members and suited guards to be left for dead.

Xxxxx

At the holiday resort, within the Lifeguard building, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba stand outside the infirmary until the doctor, Jack walks out. "He should be fine, if he wasn't immune, then he'd have become a walking dead already. What he was experiencing was shock and blood loss." He tells them, gaining a sigh of relief.

"So he's going to be alright?" Naruto asks, gaining a nod from Jack.

"When will he be able to move?" Kiba asks, gaining a shrug from Jack.

"If he's lucky, a few days." Jack tells then, soon bringing them in so they can be mended before they go out again.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you all enjoyed it, all bloody fighting and stuff, please review. Peace out.<p> 


End file.
